The Black Fang
by Medlockpcp45764883
Summary: What if Kakashi and Kurenai took Naruto in after The Nine Tails Attack. What if Sasuke and Naruto were friends from the moment they met. What if Hinata fell for a Black Haired Uchiha instead. What if Naruto had only eyes for a weapons girl with buns. Find out in this Adventure were Naruto struggles fights and sheds tears as he follows his dream and follows his Ninja way.
1. Kakashi's and Kurenai's oath

Hey a guy here's the first chapter of my new story The Black Fang. Well don't want to spoil the story so I'll just start the story now.

Chapter 1: Kurenai's and Kakashi's oath

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he stared down at the sleeping blond baby in his arms. This baby was Naruto Uzumaki the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Hot Habanero. Sadly Naruto's parents were now dead. Worst of all Naruto was now the Jinchuriki of The Nine Tailed Fox. Hiruzen knew that Naruto's life was going to be filled with sadness and solitude if he didn't do something, which was why he was here tonight. He hoped out of the people he called one would take him in. He wished Jiraiya would take the boy but knew that Jiraiya had to do his travels and the road was not a place to raise a baby. Also considering Jiraiya's "research" he knew the child should not go with Jiraiya. Hiruzen sensed someone enter the room and knew this must be the Anbu reporting in. "What is it?" He asked quietly so not to disturb Naruto. "Lord Hokage, their here." Hiruzen nodded. "Send them in." He said. Hiruzen stood up with Naruto in his arms. He walked around his desk and held Naruto in his arms. The door opened and some of the most respected Ninja in the Leaf Village entered the room.

Kakashi Hattake, The Copy Ninja, Kurenai Yuhi The Genjustu Mistress, Might Guy The Green Beast, Asuma Sarutobi The Wind Guardian, and Mikoto Uchiha The Fire Mistress. Hiruzen gave them a small sad smile as they all stood at attention. "Well I have called you all here for a very important matter." He said "I'm afraid the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina are dead." Everyone's eyes widened. No spoke a word as the words sank in. "Sensei is dead?" Kakashi asked his voice breaking. Hiruzen nodded sadly. "Yes he sacrificed himself to seal the Nine Tails. He sealed him in this boy Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone gasped again. "His son?" Mikoto asked. Hiruzen nodded. "Yes I don't know why he sealed him in Naruto except that to stop someone else's child to have to carry that burden. This is why I have called you here. Naruto will face a childhood of solitude with the entire village hating him once word gets out. Minato wanted Naruto to be renounced as a hero but I doubt that will be the case. So to save Naruto from this burden I ask one of you to take Naruto under your care and raise him." Silence filled the room. "I'll do it." Kakashi and Kurenai said at the same time

They both blushed but fortunately for Kakashi his face was covered up. Hiruzen smiled. "Well." He said. "May I ask why you suggested yourself?" Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other before Kakashi turned to look at Hiruzen. "Well." He said. "He's my master's son it'd be against Minato Sensei to not take him in. Besides from that I know what it's like to grow up without parents and wouldn't want Naruto to have to bear that burden. From what I can tell Naruto will have a big enough burden to carry anyways." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head wondering if Hiruzen would be satisfied with his statement. Hiruzen nodded and turned to Kurenai. "And you?" he asked. Kurenai hesitated in answering Hiruzen wondering how to answer. In all honesty she didn't know why she did. After all her father died fighting the Nine Tails and this boy was…No she knew this boy was not the Nine Tails and knew it would make her father frown at her if she said that. "Lord Hokage." She said. "This boy is the son of a woman I respected. I feel I should do something to help because my father is dead. I know now what having no parents feels like. And no boy should feel that pain. I also know my father would frown upon me if I held a grudge against this boy who's done nothing wrong. So I would like to care for him." She said confidently. Hiruzen smiled. Kakashi turned to look at Kurenai. He couldn't stop himself from realizing how much gratitude he had for Kurenai in this moment. He couldn't believe that Kurenai would sacrifice so much just to make sure Naruto didn't have to carry these burdens.

Hiruzen smiled. "Alright." He said finally coming to his decision. "Well I will ask you two this." He said. Kakashi and Kurenai turned to look at him. "Why don't you both take in Naruto?" He asked. Kurenai blushed she couldn't help it. Take in Naruto with Kakashi as her… She was well surprised would Kakashi accept this? Could she accept it? She suddenly found herself looking at Naruto. She saw the baby that would need someone and wouldn't have anyone if she didn't do this. She knew a child needed a father and a mother. "I'll do it." She said turning to look at Kakashi. Kakashi's visible eye widened. He really couldn't believe that she was willing to live with him. To pretend to be his wife just for Naruto. He suddenly felt warmth seeping into his cold heart. He knew what to do but had to make sure Kurenai wanted it first. "Kurenai," he said. Kurenai turned to look at him. "Listen." He said. "I don't want you to think you have to do this. You have a choice and I know that you should make sure this is what you want. I don't want to see you hurt after this." He watched her waiting for her reaction. Kurenai suddenly broke out in a smile. Her teeth were a perfect white which made her look beautiful. Kakashi blushed at the thought glad his mask covered his face. "Kakashi thank you." Kurenai said. "But this is what I want." Kakashi smiled and turned to Hiruzen who had a small smile on his face.

"Lord Hokage." He said. "I'll accept the offer." Hiruzen smiled as he saw the determination in both of their eyes. "Well." He said. "Then at this point forth, Naruto Uzumaki no longer exists and is now Naruto Hattake. This is an S ranked secret and everyone is this room must not repeat a word of this to anyone. From now on Naruto will be in the care of Kakashi Hattake and Kurenai Yuhi. You two will be in charge of his welfare, training, and wellbeing. Does everyone agree to these terms?" Everyone nodded. Hiruzen nodded and stepped towards Kurenai. He stopped in front of her and gave her a smile. Hiruzen lowered his head and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Good luck Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "I look forward to seeing you grow." He then held Naruto out to Kurenai. Kurenai took Naruto and held him in her arms. She looked down at him and felt strong warmth feel her heart. Naruto was sleeping peacefully and had a small smile on his face. Kurenai stared down in admiration. Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes. Kurenai gasped. Naruto had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. His eyes reminded her of the night sky. The boy looked up at her quizzically then suddenly smiled and closed his eyes and snuggled into her chest falling back into a peaceful sleep. "He looks so much like Minato sensei." Kakashi said sadly. Kurenai looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes but another emotion was there happiness. It warmed her heart to see Kakashi happy. She suddenly knew what to do.

Kakashi stared at Naruto's face which resembled Kushina he also had Minato sensei's hair and eyes. He felt happiness and knew that this image would never leave his head. Suddenly Kurenai stepped forward and held Naruto out to him. Kakashi looked up at her to see her giving him a small smile. Kakashi smiled and slowly nodded and took Naruto from her arms. He held Naruto close to his heart and couldn't stop the grin on his face. He stared down at him in pure happiness and admiration. He looked up at Kurenai to see her smiling happily to. Kakashi smiled "Well we better get him home." He said. Kurenai nodded in agreement. Kakashi held Naruto out to her and she took him from his arms.

Kakashi held the door for Kurenai and saw everyone else waiting for them. Mikoto stepped forward with a smile on her face. "Good job you two." She said. "I'll help in any way I can." Kurenai nodded. "Thank you." She said. Mikoto nodded. "No problem speaking of which I'll go and get the spare crib that I have at my house. Asuma will you help me?" She asked. Asuma nodded but walked towards Kurenai. "Kurenai I'm proud of you." He said. "Take care of Naruto." Kurenai nodded happily. Asuma was her best friend form the academy almost a brother his words were really important to her. Asuma turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi protect them both." Kakashi nodded. "Of course." He said. "I'll protect them with my life." Asuma nodded and walked away with Mikoto. Guy stepped forward. "Good job you two!" He said. "The flames of youth will guide you two. I'll assist in any way I can. Know do not forget to teach Naruto the FLAMES OF YOUTH!" He shouted. Naruto stirred slightly and shifted in Kurenai's arms. Kurenai glared at Guy. Guy took a step back nervously. "OH, bye!" He said and ran from the room. Kakashi smirked. Kurenai really could glare. He made a mental note to not get on her bad side. After all she was the Genjustu Mistress.

Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded. Kakashi led her out the building and headed towards his house. Soon his house came into view. Kakashi approached it and unlocked it. He held the door for Kurenai and steeped inside. He turned on the light. He knew they were going to have to wait for Mikoto to be able to go to bed after all she had the crib for Naruto to sleep in. Kakashi led her to the sitting room and they sat down on his couch. Kakashi turned to look at Kurenai who was staring down at Naruto. Kakashi studied Naruto and knew one thing they to conceal Naruto's identity. "Kurenai?" he said. Kurenai turned to look at him. "Yes Kakashi?" She asked. "We need to conceal Naruto's identity. We have to make sure he can be put as our son no question asked. Like his hair and eyes." Kurenai nodded. "I understand." She said sadly. "I'll put up a permanent Genjustu that will change his hair. But I won't change his eyes." She glared at him like daring him to object. Kakashi nodded he saw the way she had stared at his eyes earlier when he had awoken, and to be honest he didn't want to change his eyes either. Those eyes looked exactly as Minato Sensei's and he didn't want to change that. Kurenai nodded and made a few hand signs. Kakashi watched as Naruto's hair turned silver like his. Kurenai looked up at him. "Good enough?" she asked. He nodded.

The doorbell rang Kakashi stood up and walked towards the door. He answered it to see Mikoto and Asuma. Kakashi held the door as they stepped in. Mikoto smiled. "So where does it go?" She asked. Kakashi led them to the spare room and opened it. It was a medium sized room with blue walls. He helped Asuma carry it to the corner as he placed it down. "Thank you." He said. Mikoto and Asuma nodded. They left the room and headed towards the door. "Oh Kakashi?" Mikoto said. Kakashi looked at her. Mikoto smiled at him. "Take turns for when he wakes up in the night you'll sleep better." She said. Kakashi nodded. "Thanks." He said. Mikoto nodded and her and Asuma left.

Kakashi walked towards the living room. "Kurenai?" he said. "Yes?" she asked. "The cribs ready." He said. She nodded and stood up and followed Kakashi into the bedroom. She placed him in the crib as Kakashi grabbed a blanket form the closet he placed it around Naruto's shoulders. He and Kurenai sat there watching him sleep. "Kurenai?" He said. She turned to look at him. "I promise you. I will protect you and Naruto. I know that we didn't plan this and I don't know how it will work but I'd like to get to know you so we can have a good relationship. I know I probably won't be the best husband but I promise to try. Will you let me?" Kurenai smiled as she stared at him. She reached up and place her hands on his mask and looked at him quizzically asked for permission. Kakashi nodded. He trusted her. She pulled down the mask and gasped in surprise. Kakashi was…gorgeous. She stared at him then stood up on her tiptoes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared at him. Then leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips were soft and sweet like honey. He leaned into and wrapped her arms around her waist. He kissed her back moving his lips with hers. This felt great perfect. Kakashi felt completely happy. He felt way better than he had in years. Kurenai pulled away to look at him. "Kakashi I promise you that I will care for you and Naruto. I'll be there when you need me." She said. Kakashi stared at her. Then he pulled her in a hug. "Thank you Kurenai." He said. Kurenai nodded. "Thank you Kakashi." She said. Both at that moment thanked Naruto as well for bringing them together. They had a promise now that both intended to keep.


	2. Naruto and the Weapons girls kindess

Hey guys one thing it will take me a week to update a chapter or two. I'm not a slow typer its just I only get the weekend to use a computer so… Sorry about that just be patient. Really like how many views I got on the first chapter. One hundred and fifty already. Well at least something like that. Any ways thanks for reading and a special thanks to the people that reviewed I really enjoyed the support so thanks guys. Now there is a time skip be warned.

Chapter 2: Naruto's and the Weapons girl's kindess

Ten years later.

Kakashi stood at the center of the training field; there were two prodigy ninja in front of him ready to fight. One was his own son Naruto Hattake. Naruto was definitely not the little baby he took in anymore. He was taller five foot three and had a body of a ninja. He was muscular but skinny and that actually seemed to make him even better. Naruto was a fast smart strong ninja. Naruto had had his training in Kakashi's family taijustu style, The Wolf Fist. Naruto had great chakra control not the best but definitely not bad. Naruto had been taught some strong justu in his arsenal as well. Naruto had wind and water style. Kakashi was a little disappointed when found out that Naruto did not have a Lightning Affinity. He had been hoping to eventually teach Naruto the Chidori. But Kakashi still could teach the Rasengan. It didn't really matter though he knew that he wouldn't be teaching Naruto those types of techniques until he knew he was ready. Naruto had been taught at least some strong Water justu. But his specialty was in Wind Style techniques. Naruto was a wind genius. Naruto had mastered what Kakashi and Asuma thrown at him in record time. Kakashi had also taught Naruto a technique that became Naruto's favorite, The Shadow Clone Justu. Naruto had very large chakra reveres, thanks to The Nine Tailed fox in his stomach. Naruto could create dozens of clones at a time without getting tired it was incredible. Kakashi had finally taught him Kinjustu which Naruto had quickly to.

Kakashi could remember the day he had taken Naruto to get his own weapon. Naruto had been seven at the time. Naruto looked a lot like him. He had wild spikey Silver hair. Naruto had a black cloth mask covering the lower half of his face. Naruto had also picked up on the habit of reading while walking. But Kurenai promised Kakashi if he ever let Naruto read "His Garbage" She'd make sure he would have to read a different book forever. Kakashi of course made sure to buy Naruto different books. "Dad what do I need a weapon for?" He complained. Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "Naruto you can't just rely on Ninjutsu to save you in a fight. It's a useful thing to learn true. But it's important for a Ninja to be skilled in everything he can. You always want another weapon up your sleeve. Besides how easily you used my father's chakra blade you obviously will be great at it." Naruto frowned as he remembered being caught mixing his chakra with the blade. It was his mother that had caught him and Naruto now wondered if it would have been better if his dad caught him. After all, his mother was scary when she was angry. "Well I still don't get it won't this cut into my other training?" Kakashi smiled. "A little bit but you should be fine Naruto I promise Sasuke won't get ahead of you." Naruto turned to glare at him. "Sasuke couldn't get ahead of me anyways dad." He said. Kakashi smiled Naruto had been friends with Sasuke since they could walk and talk. They had a bond that couldn't be broken they could read each other as easily as Kakashi read his books. They also had a rivalry that made their training better than it already was. The rivalry made them push each other harder than ever before. "Well I meant that he won't learn more Ninjutsu." Kakashi said with a smile. "You see I'm getting Sasuke a weapon as well." Naruto's eyes widened. "But shouldn't Sasuke be here to pick his weapon." Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. "He said he'd meet us there." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and looked down at his book. They walked in silence. They soon approached the weapon shop that Kakashi always went to get his Ninja gear. The family that owned it was master craftsmen. They were old friends of Kakashi's. Tori Rriai and Yachko Rriai had crafted his father's chakra blade. Kakashi had heard they adopted a daughter recently. Kakashi also wanted to see her because from what he had heard she was a great weapons maker and wanted to join the academy. Kakashi wanted to see her potential and also introduce her to his son.

Thanks to the Nine Tails Naruto had difficulty making friends. So he thought it might be good for Naruto to have another friend. They entered and Naruto couldn't stop his eyes widening at the sight of all the weapons and ninja tools on the walls. Naruto noticed there was a woman behind the desk. She had blond hair and pure green eyes. "Kakashi!" she exclaimed. "What brings you here?" Kakashi gave her a one-eyed smile. "Hey Tori." He said. "I came because my son here and his friend both have a knack for Kinjustu it turns out. I wanted to get him and his friend a chakra blade weapon." Tori smiled. She walked around the counter and stopped in front of Naruto. "Well." She said. "This is your son? He looks a lot like you Kakashi. Except those beautiful blue eyes, I've never seen eyes like these before." Kakashi nodded. Naruto watched the lady and noticed she had a mischievous look in her eyes like she was planning something. "You know." She said. "I have a daughter your age would you like to meet her?" She asked Naruto. So that's what she was planning, thought Naruto, All well it couldn't hurt I could use some more friends I suppose. "Sure." He said. Tori smiled. "Give me just a second." She said and left the room. Naruto turned to his father to see the same light in his eyes as Tori had. "You just got me here to meet this girl didn't you!?" he accused. His father smiled. "Well actually I wanted to meet her." He said. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why exactly?" He asked. His father turned to him. "She wants to be a Kounochi and from what I heard is great at Funjustu and Kinjustu which is a pretty good combo." Naruto nodded not that surprised his dad always worried about the future generation. It was just like his father in all honesty.

Tori reentered the room. A girl was following her. Naruto's mouth fell open. The girl was…Beautiful. Naruto forced himself to snap out of it. He studied her and noticed she had a fit body like a ninja fit. She had brown hair tied into two buns and Chocolate brown eyes. She had tan skin that shined in the sunlight. Naruto noticed the girl studying him as well. She stopped at his eyes and just stared into them. Naruto smirked he remembered how much people would stare at his eyes when they first met. For once he was glad his eyes were getting attention. The girl seemed to realize she was staring and snapped her gaze away her cheeks slightly red. Naruto took a step forward and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Naruto." He said giving her his father's eye smile. She smiled back and took his hand and shook. Her hands were soft but slightly rough obviously form working in the shop. "Hi." She said warmly. "I'm Tenten." Naruto nodded. "Tenten huh?" he said. "Nice to meet you." He realized there hands were still together and let go. He felt warmth hit his cheeks and was glad he had a mask. Naruto looked at his father and noticed he was definitely smirking under his mask before Naruto could retort the door opened, and Sasuke Uchiha walked in. Sasuke saw Naruto and gave him a smirk. He stepped towards Naruto. "Hey dobe how you doing?" he asked. "Well teme was fine except your late!" Naruto shot back. Sasuke shrugged. "I figured you guys would be late as usual so I took my time." Naruto glared at him for a second but he couldn't stop him from grinning as he held out his fist to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and bumped his fist.

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly felt each other's feelings hitting them like it always did and suddenly knew what each other were thinking. Sasuke smirked at him and turned to Tenten with a raised eyebrow. Naruto saw this and blushed. He knew Sasuke knew that Naruto thought she was pretty and figured he'd hear about it later. Sasuke held out his hand to Tenten. "Sasuke Uchiha." He said. Tenten studied Sasuke with slight interest but Naruto noticed it wasn't the interest that she had shown in him it was just a slight that Naruto recognized as a "So this is an Uchiha?" stare. "Tenten." She answered and shook his hand. Sasuke turned to Kakashi. "So Kakashi what weapon are we getting." He asked. Naruto turned to his father as well slightly curious as well. "Well." His father said. "It's not up to me it's up to you two to find the perfect weapon for you." Naruto and Sasuke nodded and looked around the shop. Tori suddenly smiled. "Tenten why don't you help Naruto why I help Sasuke?" She asked. Tenten blushed but nodded. Naruto gave her a smile. "Well." He said. "Any ideas where I should start?" he asked her. Tenten blushed but studied him. "What do you prefer speed or power?" Naruto smirked. "Speed." He answered confidently. She nodded. "Well follow me than." He nodded and followed here to a stack of weapons. He noticed these weapons were small. Daggers, Sais, Nun chucks, and chakra blades. Naruto studied the weapons picking them up testing the weight. He noted that none of the weapons seemed right to him at least not really. Tenten noted his discomfort. "What is it?" She asked. Naruto turned to her. "Nothing seems to really feel right." He admitted. She nodded. She suddenly thought about the chakra blade she had made recently and wondered if maybe… She had made it for herself not this boy. However she had this weird urge to let him buy it. It was strange but Tenten was confident in what she was doing. "Hold on a second." She said and left to the back. Naruto watched her go wondering what she was planning.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke gripping a one edged sword. The sword looked like a katana but was straight. "You see." He heard Tori say. "This is called a Snake Sword. An Uchiha design. It can't be blocked by normal weapons and is really good for handling lighting and fire chakra." She said. Naruto smirked he knew Sasuke would accept that… Heck he'd take it if he had fire and lightening chakra. Tenten came back a small bundle in her hands. Naruto watched as she removed the bundle and held out a chakra blade scabbard. She handed it to Naruto as he gripped the handle. He pulled the handle and saw a one foot pure black blade. It was double edged and gleamed in the light. It was a masterpiece even Naruto who had no idea how weapon craftsmanship worked could tell this blade was incredible. "The metal is called Strife iron." She said. "It's said in legend a man used a blade in a shinobi war with the same iron and killed thousands earning the name Strife iron, for being the slayer of a thousand soles. It is perfect for wind manipulation. I made it myself." She said proudly. Naruto turned to look at her. The blade felt perfect completely balanced. He knew the metal must be rare because Wind was rare. "I can't take this." He said. Tenten smiled. "Sure you can Naruto I'm giving it to you." Naruto stared at her then broke out into a grin. He stepped forward and hugged her. Tenten blushed Naruto was hugging her! She was shocked. "Thank you." Naruto said. She nodded. "Of course." Naruto pulled away to look at her. "I heard you wanted to be a ninja?" he asked. She blushed and nodded. "Well." Naruto said. "Why don't we train sometime?" he asked. She nodded. "Why not." She said. Naruto smiled and vowed that one day he would repay Tenten and knew that he would keep that promise after all that was his Ninja Way!

Well that's it for now. Next time will be Sasuke and Naruto's spar so you can see their skills. And to answer some questions yes the Uchiha Massacre happens. Just I changed the ages of the characters to make the Rookie twelve the same age as Neji Tenten and Rock Lee. Also Sorry I know some people thought Naruto would have the Chidori. But I decided to make him stick to Rasengan because Sasuke is supposed to be able to have to counter Naruto. And also I wanted to Make Naruto and Sasuke the perfect team so I wanted Naruto to have water style for Sasuke's Lightning and Wind for Sasuke's Fire to be able to make the attacks stronger. So I'm sorry but what did you think of Naruto's blade cool huh. I wanted a way for Naruto and Tenten to become good friends and what better way than to make it where she made his weapon. I'm a genius! Just kidding guys but sorry for no Naruto with Chidori thing. Well later and Sasuke and Hinata will meet soon maybe after the chapter after this one or even the next one. I don't know but it will happen soon well see you guys later. I won't be able to update until next weekend so be Patient. Well later.


	3. A True bond

Sorry! I lied didn't I? It's been more than a week and haven't updated. I'm sorry been but I went to a party last weekend instead of coming here where I have computer. Well anyways don't skip down to the story because this is important. I'm gonna take this opportunity to answer reviews make an announcement…well actually the announcement will be at the end of this chapter but anyways…I got a review about how Tenten wouldn't have gave Naruto a rare weapon well you see I wasn't clear about that I rushed. Naruto bought it you see Tenten had originally made it for her but decided to sell it to Naruto. She doesn't know why she did but doesn't regret it. Next to someone who said it was sexist to assume Kurenai would need protecting and no one else. I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry if it came off like that. It's just if I started dating one of my friends sisters which most of the sisters know how to fight trust me they'd still do that. They would tell me to take care of her and I would probably do the same to them so I'm sorry if I came off on the wrong foot. Another thing I am an anime freak. Well really Naruto freak I've watched all episodes that come out on sub version. I know Kakashi past and one guy posted how it would take longer for Kakashi to open up to Kurenai. That's true but I have a treat for you guys at the end because your right that is true but the reason why I did it cause this story is supposed to be focused on Naruto and Sasuke so I didn't want to have to go into all those details but look at the bottom after the chapter and you won't be mad. Alright let's get started im done now.

Chapter 3: A true bond

Naruto Hatake stood at the ready in front of his best friend Sasuke. Naruto stared Sasuke down trying to think on how to take him down. Naruto knew Sasuke would have some sort of plan so he needed to get one going to. He countered Sasuke's attacks already but Sasuke did to. That was the problem all his plans had a way to backfire. All well, he decided. Guess that'll work. Naruto smirked confidently as he reached for his Black Strife chakra blade strapped to his back. As always when his hand touched it he saw her… Tenten. Naruto hated how she had that effect on him he was supposed to focus. But he knew that it would always be like that. Tenten and him trained together know a lot more then he trained with Sasuke. She had become one of his closest friends. Naruto knew that he had to protect her and pay her back from letting him buy this blade. Most people will kill to have it. Naruto cared about her more than he wanted to let on. He wished he could tell her that but because of his…Fox problem. He really couldn't. If he hurt her he couldn't forgive himself. He cared for her too much.

Naruto shook his head and forced himself to focus. However to no avail. He was pretty angry. Why him exactly? Why did he have to pay such a price? He had met the Ninetails when he was ten one year ago… Naruto huffed and puffed as he stared Tenten down. Tenten was breathing hard to. They both were having a pretty extreme sparring match. Tenten reached into her pouch and grabbed…another scroll?! Naruto groaned how much of those stupid weapon scrolls did she have. And also considering she could mix her Fire style with them…well that was even worse. Tenten smirked. "Don't tell me your going to back out now Naruto?" she said with a triumphant smirk. "Do my scrolls scare you?" Naruto glared at her. He was exhausted but he wouldn't back out. He could still beat her she was playing into his hands and she didn't even have a clue! However all those scrolls where a nuisance it made it hard to get close to her. Only a fool wouldn't be scared of those scrolls! Naruto smirked back then giving her a famous Hattake eye smile said. "Oh Tenten." He taunted knowing he would regret it. "There nothing to be scared of when your too slow to hit me." Tenten's eyes narrowed. She glared at Naruto. "You're going to regret that!" she shouted. She jumped high in the air and twirled her scrolls around her. "Rising Twin Dragon Flame Bombs!" Naruto's eyes widened maybe he had gone too far. He knew she hated it when she missed. She never missed. Well except for him and Sasuke. She hated that him and Sasuke where too fast for her weapons. This is why she went to his father… He knew his dad had taught her how to infuse elemental chakra with her weapons. But he had no idea that she could add it to all those weapons at once. If she was serious that is. Which Naruto figured she probably was. Tenten didn't bluff. But a guy could dream.

Naruto readied himself wondering how this justu worked. Would it ruin his plan? He hoped not. Tenten bite her thumb and ran blood along the scrolls. "Naruto!" she shouted. "Time to show you how _slow_ I really am!" There was a poof of smoke. Then the smoke started to glow. Suddenly kunai, shrikun, swords, and any other weapon that was sharp was sent flying at Naruto. However unlike her usual weapons these weapons were aflame! You got to be kidding me! He thought, _This_ is what dad had her working on?! He jumped high in the air dodging the first set of weapons. At least he thought. BOOM! The weapons exploded on impact Flames shooting straight at Naruto. Naruto thought fast and formed some handsigns. His plan could still work she was still throwing weapons which is what he needed. Tenten smirked as she saw Naruto desperately dodging the weapons and flames. Thanks Kakashi-sensei. She thought with a smirk. She threw more as Naruto dodged and…BOOM! Naruto cried out as flames engulfed him. Tenten smirked. She had done it- Poof! Her eyes widened as smoke hit her face. She coughed as Naruto emerged from the smoke his eyes shining in determination. He grabbed her and drew his chakra blade. Naruto smirked at Tenten's expression. He had done it!

Naruto gripped her and with a burst of chakra he took her and him to the ground. Naruto placed his blade to her throat as he pinned her down. "Got you." He said with a smirk. Tenten glared at him for a second then sighed. "Fine you win." Naruto smiled and pulled her up. "How'd you do that?" she asked with a curious expression. Naruto smirked. "It was simple really." He said. "The Naruto you've been throwing weapons at was a shadow clone. As you were surrounded by smoke when you began that attack I waited for the weapons to get close and then made a clone and transformed one of your weapons. I waited for a good moment which was when you thought you got me then used the substitution technique and replaced myself with one of your weapons. Then…well you know the rest." Tenten eyes widened then narrowed. "Dang I thought I would get you this time." She said. Naruto gave a chuckle. "You almost did and you've gotten me before." He pointed out. "You really almost had me can't believe you and dad made a justu like that. Tenten smiled. "Yeah well it was secret training Naruto." She said playfully. Naruto frowned as she laughed at him. "Yeah, yeah." He said. She smiled. "Man I'm tired." She said. Naruto smirked. "Don't tell me that you're tired already?" He teased. She glared at him. "Shut up." She said. He laughed. "Actually I could use a nap to." He said with a yawn. She turned to glare at him. "What?" Naruto asked innocently. "I lost a lot of chakra fighting you." He said. She sighed. "Yeah." She agreed. "We did probably go too far." Naruto nodded and walked towards a shady tree and sat down leaning against the tree. Tenten followed and sat down next to him. They sat in silence. Naruto tried to think of something to say. Tenten suddenly leaned against Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened he turned his head to see Tenten with her eyes closed and her head on his shoulder. "You don't mind do you?" She asked with a yawn. "I don't feel like leaning on the tree." Naruto smiled. "Sure." He said. She smiled then leaned into him and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Naruto stared at her. She looked so…peaceful. He smiled as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'll always be there for you to lean on Tenten." He muttered before falling asleep. Naruto awoke up in a hallway. He jumped up looking around. He was in some sort of sewer like place. "How'd I get here?" He muttered. He suddenly felt a pulling sensation in his stomach. It was like it was telling him to go somewhere. He slowly began to walk down one of the long hallways. He soon reached a room and saw…Tenten and him at the tree. It was some sort of image like a… memory. **What a pity the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails falling for such a pitiful creature.** Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up and saw a giant fox with a pair of dark red eyes sitting in a giant cage. The fox was enormous and had orange fur. The fox appeared to be glaring. Which coming from a giant fox was pretty imitating. On the cage there was a large paper that read "Seal". "What-" **Don't speak Naruto. I have something important to tell you. Let me introduce myself. I am the Great Kyubi.** "How do you know my name?" Naruto asked his eyes narrowing. "And what is the Kyubi?" The fox smirked. **Your so called family has kept you in the dark for a long time Naruto. I am the reason the village glares at you I am the Nine tails that attacked the village ten years ago.** The fox said this with a smirk. Naruto's eyes widened and immediately looked to where the fox's tails would be and saw nine whole tails. Naruto couldn't believe it. "Where am I?" he asked. "What does you attacking the village have to do with me?" The nine tails laughed. **Well Naruto if you would listen maybe I'll tell you. Where you are… I guess you can say it's your mind. As to me attacking the village it's simple really. You see ten years ago the fourth Hokage fought me and knew there was no way to defeat me. So he sealed me into a newborn child. That child was YOU!** Naruto eyes widened. His heart shattered as the Nine tails laughed. "Your saying this entire time that dad and mom wouldn't tell me what I was even though I always wondered why the villagers hated me." At each word Naruto could feel his heart snapping. **That's right Naruto your parents lied to you. And now you know about me I want to tell you something.** Naruto looked up at the Nine tails. Naruto suddenly felt rage hit him like never before. His parents had lied to him all this time! The village had hated him for something he didn't do! He felt betrayal rage and pain all at once. **Naruto I will let you use my power right now. Take your revenge on the village. Make them feel the pain you felt all those years. All you have to do is peel this paper off and break the Seal. I will let you have all my power. I will let you destroy all those who caused you pain. YOU WILL BE INVICIABLE.** Naruto looked up at the paper that said "Seal". Naruto felt rage like never before. The fox was right it was time to pay the Leaf back for all that pain from all those years. They wanted to hate him he'd give them a reason to.

Naruto walked towards the cage. He would do this. He would show the Leaf the same pain he had. "Dobe." A familiar voice said. Naruto recognized the voice immediately and turned to see Sasuke! Not just Sasuke… It was everyone he knew and loved. His father, mother, The third, Sasuke, Pervy Sage, and…Tenten. Tenten was smiling at him. The smile that filled his heart with warmth. Without thinking he reached for his Strife blade and pulled it free and stared down at the Black blade. Suddenly all the memories of his friends and family hit him like boulders fighting back all the pain he ever felt. He saw himself training with his father and mother. He saw Sasuke and him training and smiling. He saw Tenten and him talking and training. She would laugh when Naruto would do something stupid(Which usually happened a lot) and hug him. The images faded with Tenten's smiling face. "Don't forget the past Naruto." A voice said. "Don't forget you have people who love you. Your father was protecting you from the truth. That way you could have a normal childhood. Don't resent him. Your father and mother are great people." Naruto looked around but saw no one. **It can't be. That Chakra…** The nine tails muttered. Naruto turned to face the Nine tails and knew what to do. "Thank you whoever you are." Naruto said to the black then turned back to the Nine Tails. "Kyubi I won't attack the village. I will earn their respect and protect them all." The Nine Tails eyes narrowed. **YOU FOOL!** He bellowed **After everything they** **did! All the pain they caused you! Your parents lied to you! Who can you trust if you can't trust them!?** Naruto smiled. "I know." He said. "I know they did it to protect me. I might be mad but I can understand and besides… Their bonds that are true. I can't hurt them and you won't convince me to. Sasuke, Tenten, and my parents helped fill in the hole that was in my heart. They saved me." The Nine tails stared at him for a moment. Then he smirked. **Well Naruto you are a fool… and you will learn to regret it.** Suddenly everything vanished… Naruto awoke with Tenten still on his shoulder her eyes closed her breathing slow and steady. Naruto leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I promise Tenten I will pay you and everyone back." He said. "Thank you." Naruto felt at peace for the first time in his life.

End of chapter

Well I know that was shorter then most. Ill pay you back next chapter. One thing to those who were mad that I made it to easy for Kakashi and Kurenai to get together. Well I can make another story if you want about what happened after that night when they got Naruto this will be more family and romance to be honest but all well review and let me know if that's what you want. One more thing let me know if weapons fighting is Kinjustu or Funjustu cause I read on The Naruto enclycopedia it said Tenten was a master of Funjustu so I assumed that was weapons but part of me is nagging at my brain so help me out well later guys.


	4. A Speech of Destiny form a Hyuga

Hey guys I'm glad I could update this quickly. But I won't be able to update the next chapter for at least two weeks. Well actually I could work on another chapter after this one and then update it but… we'll see if I feel like it after this. Anyways one thing you guys keep telling me about how I need to start another line when someone talks… What the heck does that mean? Call me stupid because your right but I don't know what that means… Explain please. I'm slow. Anyways another thing. If you don't like my story just cause of the parings or something don't just get on my story just to tell me I suck and to kill myself just because you don't like the pairings. That's stupid and I don't want to waste my time reading that. Okay you don't like Sasuke I get it. You would like Naruto with Hinata. I get it. But that ain't happening I want my story unique as well as it can be anyways. I'm sorry if I sound like a jerk but just understand where I'm coming from. Okay thanks to the guy who told me sword fighting was Kinjustu. And a bunch of others like Funjustu which I've been spelling wrong… All well I'll fix the chapters and everything. By the way a chapter will be someone else's point of view it's mostly gonna be between Sasuke Naruto Tenten and Hinata. Well let's get started.

Chapter 4: A speach of destiny from a Hyuga

Sasuke stared down his enemy/ friend his hand itching to grab his Snake Sword. He smirked wondering what the dobe was thinking. Naruto had been called dumb. But really he was a good strategist. He was just… oblivious. Well sort of… Naruto was smart in a lot of things. He was oblivious when it came to things like manners and… well Sasuke really wasn't going to start wondering what went on in that silver spiky haired brain of Naruto's outside of battle. He'd just confuse himself. Besides he had other things to worry about. Kakashi-sensei stood between them. He was eyeing them both. Sasuke waited for the signal to start from Kakashi. Kakashi raised his hand above his head. Sasuke placed his hand on his blade. Kakashi's hand fell and Sasuke and Naruto bolted into action. Naruto threw three shrikun at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and drew his Snake sword. He deflected the shrikun then jumped in the air leaping at Naruto. He came down swing his blade in a downward arc. Naruto drew his Strife blade and blocked Sasuke's blade.

Sasuke growled in frustration. Sasuke couldn't help but get angry that Naruto had such a blade. That Strife blade could block his sword which wasn't usually the case. But Naruto's blade was one of the only ones that could block his sword. It was frustrating. Sasuke reversed his grip till the blade was backwards. He swung at Naruto again a strike going straight to the stomach. Naruto blocked again. Sparks flew as the blades touched. Naruto stepped into the block and slammed his elbow into his shoulder. Sasuke stumbled back a step not that surprised. Naruto fought with his blade a lot how he fought in his Wolf Fist style. The Wolf Fist was a martial art where the user relied on quick but strong attacks. They Wolf Fist was an all-out offense style where you stepped into your strikes to not give your opponent a chance to recover by throwing more blows. Completely different from his style. The Uchiha style was a defensive style where you let your opponent attack first to let you understand there style and how they fought. Which would be great, if he was allowed to use his Sharingan. However he wasn't because his father had ordered him to keep it a secret. He had said he didn't want Sasuke to be seen with it and targeted. Sasuke had told Naruto and Kakashi hoping they could help him with his taijustu problem. So Kakashi had taught Sasuke a style called the Snake Strike. This style relied on speed and power as well. But it also was a smart martial art. The user would attack and study the opponent find weaknesses. It was a good martial art perfect for Sasuke. It was just right for him. Sasuke never wanted an attack to not count. But the thing was Naruto was unpredictable which made him dangerous.

Sasuke jumped backwards from Naruto, he then allowed his lightning chakra to flow into his sword. The blade erupted into sparkling blue energy. He smirked as he decided try out a new trick. "Lightning style "Lightning Serpent strikes!" he shouted. He swung his blade and the energy left his blade in a fang shape flying a Naruto. Naruto formed some hand signs. "Wind Style "Wind Net!" he shouted. Then a wind like wall shot from Naruto's mouth and met Sasuke's strike. The attack's collided and struggled for victory. The attacks exploded and energy flew everywhere causing Sasuke and Naruto to fly in opposite directions. Sasuke drove his sword into the dirt to stop his slide. Naruto formed a familiar hand sign, and clones appeared behind him and stopped him. Sasuke stood up straight and faced Naruto. The clones behind Naruto then charged at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as they surrounded him and drew there blades. Sasuke held his sword in a reverse grip as he held it in from of him. The clones charged one jumped going to bring his blade down on Sasuke. Sasuke stepped to the side and as the clone flew by him he brought his blade down on its throat. The clone disappeared with a poof! Sasuke then stabbed backwards at a clone which tried to come up behind him. Poof! Two where down. Sasuke then began to block and counter the strikes from the rest of the clones. He needed to get rid of them. The real Naruto was probably forming some scam and Sasuke didn't want to give him much time to do it.

He jumped straight up in the air forming some hand signs. "Fire style "Fire Ball Justu!" He shouted before exhaling a giant fire ball towards the clones. The clones screamed as the fire ball hit them. Sasuke smirked as he hit the ground and looked around him for Naruto. Suddenly hands shot out from the ground and grabbed Sasuke pulling him underground. Sasuke cried out as his whole body except his head was pulled into the dirt. Naruto popped up out of a hole five feet away from Sasuke. Naruto grinned as he walked towards Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Sasuke glared at him. "Since when did you know earth style?" he asked angrily. Naruto gave him the famous Hattake eye smile. "I don't." he said. "I hid in the woods and had me and a couple clones to dig my way to you. Then I pulled you in and used wind style to fill the hole to make sure you couldn't get out." Sasuke sighed. "Damn." He said. "Stupid clones distracting me." He muttered. Naruto smiled. "Yep," he said with a smirk. "I got more wins then you now." Sasuke smirked. "Well don't get ahead of yourself." He said. "You're still a loser." Naruto grinned. "Says the one who's stuck in the ground." He said laughing. Sasuke sighed. "Just help me out." He grumbled. Naruto laughed and grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of the ground.

Sasuke began to dust himself off. "Not bad you two." Kakashi suddenly said walking forward. Sasuke almost forgot he was there. "Well we need to be going Naruto." He said. "I need to take your mom to the doctor." Naruto sighed. "Man I can't believe mom's sick." He said. Sasuke patted Naruto on the back. "She's probably fine dobe don't let it get to you." Naruto nodded. "Thanks Sasuke." He said. "See you tomorrow Sasuke!" Naruto said walking away with his father. "Later dobe." Sasuke said and began to walk in the opposite direction. He walked through the woods towards his favorite spot. He had discovered it with Naruto and Itachi awhile back. He stepped into the clearing seeing a field next to a beautiful sparkling lake. He smiled as usual it was empty, the perfect spot to relax. He climbed a tree and laid down on a branch laying his Snake sword next to him and closed his eyes. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of shouts and smacking against wood. He opened his eyes and turned towards the noise and saw a girl. The girl had her back to him and didn't seem to notice him as she continued jumping around and practicing some type of taijustu. She had short blue hair that fell down to her shoulders. Sasuke stared at the girl. Blue was his favorite color. He forced himself to snap out of it. He jumped down and landed on the ground. He began to walk towards her. Blue hair or not he was annoyed. The girl had interrupted his sleep. Whoever this tiny girl was he was going to tell her to get lost. The girl suddenly tensed and turned and threw three kunai at him. Sasuke's eyes widened. He reacted instantly and jumped out of the way and reached for his sword… it wasn't there. Sasuke had left it in the tree. Sasuke decided to forget it he had to keep himself alive. Besides he could take down this girl without his sword. He looked at the girl to notice her regarding him coldly.

That's when he saw her eyes…They were lavender with no pupils. He had never seen eyes like that before… Wait he had. The Hyuga clan had those eyes…Well they were pure white. This girl had lavender. "What is an Uchiha doing all the way out here?" The girl asked coldly snapping him out of his thoughts. Sasuke immediately recognized that tone. It was the "I'm superior then you cause of my clan" tone. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well I could ask you the same question Hyuga." He said. The girl just sighed and turned away from him. "I was training." She said. "Until you interrupted me." Sasuke glared at the girls back. "Yeah well I was taking a nap until you decided to interrupt my sleep." The girl laughed. "Oh excuse me for interrupting your beauty sleep." She said. Sasuke growled. The girl turned to regard him with a smirk. "If you don't mind me asking." She said. "I would like to spar with a member of the almighty Uchiha clan." Sasuke smirked. "You're sure?" he said. "Wouldn't want to ruin that Hyuga pride of yours." The girl glared at him then took her Hyuga stance her Byakugan activated. "Don't mock the Hyuga clan!" she shouted. "You don't stand a chance. My skills are far more advanced than yours. It's your destiny to lose! You were born a genius that's true. However you were not born as special as me! It's your destiny to lose here you can't change that! My eyes see everything. And I see you at my feet! You must follow your destiny obediently! It's that simple. You can't change facts! You don't even have your Sharingan! You are a failure of the Uchiha clan! You can't change that!

Sasuke was losing this temper with the girl in front of him. What a load of crap! He couldn't believe the girl believed this garbage. She thought he didn't have the Sharingan. He wasn't surprised most kids in the Uchiha clan didn't unlock it till they were at least twelve. But he was a surprise he had unlocked it at seven. This girl had no idea who she was messing with! "Alright Hyuga." He said. "If you want to fight fine but don't give me a speech about how this "destiny" bullshit. I don't have time for it and you're wasting your breath. If you believe that crap then you're as stupid as you look. Challenging me was a mistake; believe me Hyuga you're going to regret challenging me." The girl smirked. "Well see about that." She said. Sasuke smirk. "One more thing." He said. You're wrong about another important factor." The girls eyes narrowed. "What's that?" she asked. Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. "You see." He said. "I'm no failure of the Uchiha clan. If anything I'm exactly what the Uchiha could hope for. Want to know why?" he asked her. She smirked. "Go ahead." She said. "Whatever it is I must warn you it won't help." Sasuke smirked his eyes closed channeling chakra into his eyes… "Oh really?" he asked. "I think it'll do. You see I'm the next prodigy of the Uchiha clan." He said and the opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan. He smirked as he saw the girls eyes widened. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I do have the Sharingan!" He said with a smirk. The girl stared then her eyes narrowed. "Well Sasuke Uchiha." She said. "I'm surprised… but it won't help. You see I'm a prodigy of the Hyuga clan. I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm going to show you how inferior the Sharingan is to the Byakugan!" Sasuke smirked. "Come on then Hinata!" he said. Hinata charged. Sasuke was ready it was time to prove this girl wrong. Time to prove to the entire Hyuga clan that destiny was what you made it to be!

Chapter end

Well that's it. Don't be mad at me. I decided to make Hinata different. I'll explain why she thinks like Neji in the next chapter. She is not going to be the girl version of Neji though you'll see the Nice kind Hinata we all know eventually just give it time. I'm sorry but I wanted to make her different and make it interesting like instead of Naruto saving Hinata it was Sasuke that was why I leaned this way. That way she would fall for Sasuke instead. Sorry again but you'll like it later I promise. Well later guys.


	5. The Sharingan sees more then Byakugan

Hey guys how u been I got great news, I got my own laptop so I can write multiple chapters then update but bad news no internet. So it still gonna take a week or two to update but now you'll have more to read so. That's good right? Another thing I'm gonna start more stories so I got another idea for a Naruto one and a Final Fantasy one. So be looking out for them. Anyways I lied again it is just gonna be Naruto and Sasuke's point of view or course there will be moments where the point of view might change to get a better understanding of the characters feelings. Well thanks for clearing up the whole character speaking thing. Special thanks to the guy who pmed me about it. One more thing a guy reviewed about how I had spelled Sharingan right once then wrong the other times. That was my bad I had set up the spelling for Sharingan wrong at first and had to fix it but forgot to go back and fix the words my bad. Hope that cleared that up. Well let's start.

Chapter 5:The Sharingan sees more than the Byakugan

Sasuke knew he was going to pay for this later. He had disobeyed his father and used the Sharingan in front of someone. Now the village would know. Well once he finished this fight and Hinata loses then the rumors will fly. Sasuke knew that this wasn't going to be easy. The Byakugan could see almost 360 degrees, and could see Chakra flow and the Chakra network. Which meant she could see his Chakra points and shut down his Chakra.

The Sharingan was completely different. It could see Chakra flow but not the Chakra network. He couldn't see 360 degrees, or stop Chakra flow. However he had her beat in other ways. One he could anticipate her movements and she seemed to go slower with his Sharingan activated. He had a better Jutsu variety. Heck he had more Jutsu than most Chunin. Sasuke was good at strategy to and one other thing.

The Hyuga clan was stubborn with what they learned. They insisted on only learning there family techniques never bothering to learn other Jutsu. It was completely stupid in Sasuke's opinion. If the Hyuga clan would learn to lower their pride and actually take up other training they would be even more dangerous shinobi. Hell even the Uchiha clan knew it was dangerous not having more than one weapon up there sleeve.

Sasuke watched as Hinata charged him. She placed her pointer finger and middle finger on her thumb and threw a strike at his shoulder. Sasuke could see the Chakra pulsing out of her fingers. He jumped back and threw two Shrikun at the Hyuga Heiress. The girl caught the Shrikun with her fingers and threw them back at him. Sasuke drew a kunai and blocked the Shrikun. Hinata charged forward with her own kunai drawn she swung at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his to block then jumped up and threw a kick at her face. She bent backwards easily avoiding the kick. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. She was flexible. _I need to get my sword back_ , He thought.

Sasuke was good at man to man combat. But if he had his Snake Sword back he could do some attacks without throwing handsigns. The Hyuga wasn't giving him a chance to perform Jutsu. That was bad, but with his sword he could launch his Lightning and Fire attacks without handsigns. But how to get to the sword that was the problem. Sasuke ducked to avoid a blow from the girl. Hinata suddenly threw her knee up towards Sasuke's face. Sasuke grabbed the knee then swung her around and threw her. Hinata did a backflip the landed.

Sasuke was impressed to be honest. Hinata was great at Taijustu and was a smart thinker. Her reflexes were great and she took every opportunity she had. _She fights like me._ Sasuke could tell that this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"You have great skills." Sasuke said. "But don't think that I won't beat you." The girl smirked. "Well we'll see about that Uchiha," she said. "I think you should know I've been taking it easy on you. You stand no chance."

Sasuke glared at her. She honestly thought she could defeat him? Well he wondered if he should tell her he wasn't fighting as hard as he could. _No I'll let her find out the hard way._ He thought with a smirk. He knew how to get his sword. If his attack worked. He threw some Shrikun at Hinata who simply bent backwards to avoid it. Sasuke formed some hand signs.

"Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He then exhaled multiple small fire balls. Hinata jumped out of the way to avoid them. Sasuke turned to the tree he knew his sword was and threw a Shrikun. The Shrikun flew past his sword and Sasuke pulled the wire he had attached to the Shrikun. The Shrikun wrapped around the Sword and it came flying back to Sasuke's hand. He caught it and placed the sheath at the back of his waist. He then drew the blade and blocked the incoming kunai sent form Hinata. Sasuke turned to see her staring at the sword quizzically.

"All that trouble for a blade?" She asked with a sudden smirk. "Please a kunai and a Shrikun couldn't touch me what makes you think a sword will." Sasuke smirked. "You don't get it?" He asked. "Do you honestly think I'd go through all that trouble if I knew it wouldn't help?" Hinata's eyes narrowed but said nothing. Sasuke smirked and held his blade in a reverse grip. He studied Hinata waiting to see what she planned to do. Hinata was an all-out up-close fighter. She would definitely charge him and start swinging hoping to hit his Chakra points. Sasuke was a close fighter to but could fight at a distance if he had to. However he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction that he was afraid to fight up close. No he would beat her at her own game. But something in the back of his head was nagging at him to help this girl. To show her that destiny was what you made it. He groaned, he really couldn't help it. He wanted to help this girl when it wasn't even his problem. He had obviously been hanging out with the dobe to much. Well he might as well do it or he'd never hear the end of it from Naruto.

"Hey," he said. "Look I don't know what makes you think that you can't change destiny but you're wrong." Sasuke paused watching Hinata wondering how to reach her. Hinata frowned suddenly her eyes narrowed. "You honestly believe that Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked. Sasuke simply nodded. Hinata looked at him then suddenly raised her hands up to a handsign. Sasuke tensed… Was she planning to attack him with another Jutsu? No, that couldn't be it. The Hyuga clan only practiced there bloodline. Well at least Sasuke hoped so. Hinata closed her eyes. Sasuke gripped his sword. He watched as she suddenly powered down her Byakugan. Sasuke's eyes widened. What was she doing? The girl suddenly looked at him with a smirk.

"I expected an Uchiha to be smarter than this." She said. "But I see your nothing but a fool. Just like the rest. Destiny can't be changed no matter what you do you'll always be at square one. You for example are a delusional fool. Just like that silver haired friend of yours." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. She had called him a fool. He could deal with that. He didn't care what she thought. But to talk about Naruto…Well he would make sure not to go easy on her from now on.

"You don't know anything about Naruto." He said angrily. "So just shut up." Hinata smirked. "Oh have I struck a nerve?" She said smugly. "Well it's the truth. Your friend goes shouting about how he's going to be Hokage when the village hates him. Naruto believes he can bring peace to the world once he becomes Hokage. Well I have news for him and for you. A leader needs his or hers villages respect. Well Naruto obviously has no respect from the villagers. As for the peace well I have to laugh at him for even having such of an idea. Peace is an illusion. There is no such thing as peace. Shinobi exist for one reason. To kill, lie, and cheat for their village. There can be no peace in this world. And you actually say that he can and that both of you together can bring peace? Open your eyes; peace is something neither fate nor destiny can give. I'm not going to believe that you and some silver haired squirt can change that." Sasuke felt himself shaking with rage.

"Just shut the hell up already." He said coldly. "You don't know anything about Naruto. He has burdens that you could never carry. He is isolated from others for something that isn't even his fault. He taught me that you can't follow someone else's path that you must make your own. That you make your path. That you can do anything as long as you never give up. You can think all that crap about destiny all you want. However if you're going to just give up and not even fight for your own path then don't talk about Naruto. He is a great ninja and I and he will one day change this world. Just you watch I'm going to be there when it happens. I and he both know that we can change the world and that's what we're going to do."

Hinata stared at him. She had a curious look on her face. "Well Sasuke Uchiha how bout we make a bet." She said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A bet?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "If you can beat me I'll take back all I said and believe you about destiny. If I win however you have to acknowledge that the Hyuga clan is indeed better than the Uchiha clan. What do you say?" Sasuke looked at her quizzically.

"How will me beating you realize destiny is a load of crap?" He asked. Hinata smirked as she activated her Byakugan. "Because to be simple I'm better then you." She said. "So if you can beat me when destiny has chosen me then I'll believe you." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. She really thought she was better huh? Okay time to take it up a notch. He decided.

"Alright then." He said. "Let's do this." He said and immediately bolted into action. He ran towards her and swung his blade in a diagonal strike. She drew a kunai and went to block. Sasuke smirked. His blade went past her kunai and headed straight for her face. Hinata's eyes widened she bent backwards to avoid it then suddenly threw her palm at his chest. Sasuke went to dodge but Hinata grabbed his shirt with her other hand. _SMACK!_ Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Hinata smirked. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ Sasuke coughed up blood as he felt her hit his chest, stomach, and leg. It took all his strength to not fall to his knees. Hinata stepped back with a victorious look on her face.

"Looks like I win." She said. "You see when I strike a Chakra point with my Chakra I also hit organs and bones. I have hit your lung, kidney, and knee cap. You're lucky to be standing. I told you can't change your destiny. You caught me off guard with that sword trick though. However in the end it was pointless." Sasuke grit his teeth with frustration. _Dammit_. He thought. _I feel like my lung is goanna explode. I'm having trouble breathing. This is bad._ Hinata smiled at him. It was smug.

"So still think you can change the world?" She asked. "I hope Naruto isn't as weak as you. Hell who am I kidding? You two are supposed to be at the top of the class and look at you." She suddenly laughed. "Looks like I was right. You are a failure." Sasuke felt himself shaking with rage. _Dammit._ He thought. _Come on Sasuke don't just give up like this. I can still fight._ Sasuke slowly rose up to his full height and wiped the blood from his mouth. He smirked at Hinata's surprised look.

"I'm not done yet." He said with a smirk. "I can still beat you." Hinata's eyes narrowed. "How are you planning to do that?" She asked with a smirk. "I have shut off four of your Chakra points, and you look like your about to pass out." Sasuke laughed and coughed when he felt his lung heave. "I still have a lot of Chakra points left." Sasuke said after he finished coughing. "I can still… No I WILL WIN!" He shouted and suddenly chakra burst free from his body. Hinata's eyes widened at the feel of the Chakra. It was impossible. How could Sasuke have this much strength? Sasuke grinned as he shot forward in a blur. He threw a punch at Hinata. She was still caught off guard so had no time to dodge. She was sent flying. Sasuke then threw his sword towards a tree as he formed some hand signs. "Lightning style!" He shouted. "Lightning Serpent Running Jutsu!" Suddenly a lightning Snake shot from Sasuke's hand and flew at Hinata. Hinata twisted in the air to avoid it. Falling towards the ground straight towards his sword that was flying through the air. Hinata again dodged. Sasuke smirked as he pulled and watched with satisfaction as wire that he had wrapped around his sword wrapped around her pinning her to a tree. Hinata's eyes widened. These attacks had been so fast. She hadn't been able to dodge the wire.

Suddenly another Sasuke popped out of the ground and placed a kunai to her throat. "It's over." The clone said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sasuke said. "I'll have to thank Naruto later." Hinata couldn't believe it. She had lost.

"How?" she asked shocked. "My Byakugan sees everything. I should have seen the string and the clone. I hit your lung and knee cap you shouldn't even be standing." Sasuke smirked. "The Sharingan can create Genjustu so strong even Byakugan can't see through. All my training with my brother paid off. I could see your attacks coming as well. You hit me earlier though. I was careless. But I've just proved a point that has been in debate for years." Hinata stared at him. "What?" she asked. Sasuke smirked. "That Sharingan sees more than the Byakugan in a fight and out. Destiny is what you make it. A blind man could see that. Having strong eyes isn't everything. It's your will and the want to protect friends that really determine a fight. I was taught that by a delusional fool by the name of Naruto Hatake."

Chapter End

Well see you next chapter. Some things I need to say Sasuke and Naruto are at equal strength it may seem not after this chapter. I mean Sasuke was pretty badass. But him using the Shadow clone jutsu remember Naruto can create dozens at a time. Sasuke copied it with his Sharingan before someone asks. Sasuke only create one. Sasuke could probably make more but at this time he dosent have as much chakra as Naruto cause well he dosent have the curse mark and is the younger version of Sasuke accept this one is stronger. I am a huge Sasuke fan and Naruto fan. They both show what friends will do for each other. I mean I know in the series Sasuke is an asshole but the guy did have his family killed right in front of him. I'd be pissed to. Since Itachi didn't tell him the truth Sasuke went nuts… You get the point. Alright Hinata's past will be reviled next chapter so you can understand why she is so mean right now. Another thing I will sorta follow the Naruto Storyline but sorta won't. There will be new villains and old villains. Some things will happen others won't. You'll see what later. Another thing I went back and fixed any spelling or grammer in the chapters and even added a few things so might want to check it out I plan to replace the files with the fixed one after I update this so it shouldn't be long. Also I'm gonna do a story on Kakashi. Not gonna be the one with how Kurenai and him got together. No one told me they wanted that so. He'll be paired with someone else. My final Fantasy one will be on two characters that are two of the most coolest characters in Final Fantasy will in my opinion they are. Ready for this. Cloud and Lightning. Can't wait for this. Well be on the lookout. Later you guys Read and Review please.


	6. The Tears as of a brother

Hey guys I don't have much to say since I haven't gotten reviews just yet so. Naruto and Sasuke and the rest of the Rookie Twelve will be Ninja very shortly after this chapter I plan to skip to graduation day. Here's the things. I don't know where to put each member of the rookie Twelve I have some ideas. I thought I could do four men squads and have Hinata Sasuke Naruto and Tenten all on the same squad. But I remembered teams are supposed to be balanced so you guys tell me. Then again I plan on having Naruto and Sasuke on the same squad so there goes equality so help me out guys.

Chapter Six: Hinata's fate and The Tears of A Brother

Sasuke looked at Hinata in front of him. She was still tied to the tree but had a peaceful look on her face. Sasuke stepped forward and pulled his sword free from the tree. He hoped Hinata really was over the whole destiny thing. He couldn't tell because Hinata was being awfully quiet. He hoped he had reached her. Sasuke was surprised with how he was willing to help this girl. In all honesty he didn't like people all that much. They were annoying and always wanted something for their own gain. Never thinking about others only themselves. Sasuke had either been hanging out with Naruto to much or some other reason. No it wasn't Naruto it was something else. Some feeling telling him to help this girl. Sasuke sighed. He was annoyed. Why couldn't he figure it out. Why had Hinata thought about destiny any ways? Well one way to find out.

"Hey." He said. Hinata looked up. "Why did you believe that destiny crap?" Hinata gave a small bitter smile. "Let's just say the Hyuga clan is a lot stricter then the Uchiha clan. The Byakugan is a very strong and valuable Kekkai Gennki. To make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands and to uphold power to the Hyuga clan. We have very strict laws. These laws are made to not only protect the Hyuga clan. But also exist to uphold power to the main branch of the Hyuga clan and to keep in line the side branch."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at these words. Laws of the Hyuga clan? The Uchiha didn't have laws. They had expectations and guidelines to keep the Uchiha safe. However the real thing all future generations of the Uchiha clan was required to know was very simple. "We are knights of the Leaf Village. As knights we are required to raise our shields for the Leaf. We are to uphold the Will of Fire and protect the village until death." However what must Uchiha said was. "Protectors until and after death." Sasuke also didn't get something else.

"Side and main branch?" Sasuke asked confused. Hinata nodded bitterly. "We Hyuga are sorted into groups main and side. The first born or the most worthy born of the clan leader are part of the main branch. The other sibling is put to the side branch. By then there fate is sealed. The side exist only for one reason, To protect the main branch. To make sure the side doesn't rebel and to apparently keep the Byakugan safe, they are branded with a special seal. The seal is called the Cage Bird Seal. It is a seal that is branded on the forehead and when activated slowly eats away at the brain and causes immense pain. It can even kill a member making the Byakugan useless. The Hyuga's say it is a way to destroy the Byakugan if an ally was taken hostage, but in reality it is a way to control the side branch. The Uchiha have it so easy." She was crying now. Sasuke stared it made him angry to see her cry. He wanted to help but didn't know how.

"How would you feel if you weren't good enough and you knew? If your little sister was stronger than you and you are the one who will suffer. You're glad your sister doesn't have to be hurt but wish it wasn't you. How would you feel to have your father hate you and call you weak? To see your father look at you with such anger and pity in his eyes? I'm a failure of the Hyuga clan and will be pushed to the side while my sister takes the glory. I'll have the terrible curse on my forehead. There's nothing I can do to change that. The decision has been made." Hinata stopped talking and began to sob loudly. Sasuke could stand no more. He swung his swords at the wire that had her pinned down. She fell forward and Sasuke caught her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him. Crying into his chest. Sasuke rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hinata." He said. She looked up at him. "Listen to me." He said. "I know that I can't even begin to understand how you're feeling but I promise you that I will help you in any way I can. I'll be there for you if you need someone. I'll help your through your hard times. Most of all I promise you I will find a way to change the Hyuga clan and destroy that curse mark." Hinata's eyes widened. He said so confidently that she actually believed he could do it. Something about this Uchiha made her feel like anything was possible. That even destiny couldn't stop this boy from keeping his word.

"Thank you." Hinata said. Sasuke nodded. She leaned into him and stayed there. Sasuke kept his arms around her. How long they sat their neither knew. Eventually they released each other with embarrassed looks. Sasuke was fighting back a blush and was completely confused. Why had he promised this girl such a thing? He just knew that he intended to keep it. Sasuke would find a way to change the Hyuga clan and break her curse. Somehow he would do it.

"Thank you Sasuke." Hinata said. "You've made me realize that destiny is what you make it. I better go." Sasuke simply nodded and watched her leave the field. Sasuke suddenly realized it was dark. How long had he been here? His mother was going to kill him. Sasuke sprinted out of the field and through the woods. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He soon reached the edge of the forest and jumped from the tree to the ground. He ran to the Uchiha compound. He entered through the gate and noticed something wrong. All the lights were out. He knew he wasn't that late. He suddenly had this feeling that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He ran through the streets to his house. He jumped over the porch rail and opened the door. He took off his shoes like his mother always told him to.

"Mother, Father?" He called. No answer was given. "Brother are your there?" He immediately ran to his parents room. He slid the door open and bolted in the room and immediately stopped horrified. There on the ground in front of his was his parents sitting in a puddle of blood. He saw a shadow and looked up to see his brother Itachi Sharingan blazing standing over them.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "Why are you just standing there. Mother and father are hurt. The compound has been attacked. You got to help father and mother. Itachi gave a smirk. "Foolish little brother." Itachi said. "You don't get it do you. Well allow me to show you." Suddenly Itachi's Sharingan eyes changed. The tomoes morphed together to form a Shrikun. Immediately Sasuke saw images in red. He saw his clan members being slaughter blood going everywhere. He saw his parents screaming as a katana sliced their throats.

"Itachi!?" Sasuke screamed. "Why are you showing me this!?" He fell to the ground clutching his head in pain. The images subsided but not before he saw the culprit of all the people that had been slaughtered… It had been Itachi?! Sasuke couldn't believe it. His brother killed his parents and the rest of the Uchiha. Children, elderly, adults, all of his family Itachi slaughtered. He felt his shock get replaced by rage. He shot forward drawing his Snake sword.

"Itachi!" He shouted. "You're going to pay for this!" He activated his Sharingan and swung his blade at Itachi. Itachi grabbed his wrist stopping his sword and kneed Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke coughed but had no time to recover as Itachi suddenly grabbed his right arm and brought it down on his knee. There was a sickening _Crack!_ Sasuke screamed as his arm broke. Itachi released him and Sasuke fell down on his knees in front of his brother. Sasuke stared up at Itachi rage filling him like never before.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "How could you do this Itachi? Our entire clan you just slaughtered them all! Children, elderly, your entire family! You slaughtered them all. WHY?! ITACHI?!" Sasuke shot forward swing his good fist at Itachi. Itachi caught his fist and kicked Sasuke in the jaw sending him flying into the opposite wall.

"Foolish Sasuke." Itachi said. "You can't defeat me. None of the Uchiha could. I did this to test my limits. To see how strong I really was." Sasuke stared at him. "To test your limits?" Sasuke asked anger welling inside him again. "That's all your family was to you?! A scale to test your strength?!" Itachi nodded. "Yes." He said. Sasuke shot forward again. "You're out of your MIND!" Sasuke shouted throwing his good arm yet again. Itachi grabbed his fist and kneed him in the stomach again then followed through with a backhand that sent Sasuke flying through the window. There was a shatter of glass. Sasuke screamed in pain as the glass cut into his skin. He landed on the front lawn. He sat there in pain. He forced himself to stand. He had to get away had to escape. He was no match for Itachi. He ran from the yard into the street holding his right arm that was bent at a funny angle. He rounded a corner and saw Itachi waiting for him.

Sasuke stood there in shock and fear as Itachi approached him. "Foolish brother." He said. "I have no interest in killing you. You are not worth killing… yet. I'm going to let you live for on reason. I have obtained power that was thought impossible. The Mankeyo Sharingan. It is the next stage of the Sharingan and is the ultimate Jutsu of the Uchiha clan. Like me you are probably the only one in the clan that could possess this power. Go to the underground tunnel where Uchiha hold meetings and read with your Sharingan the Uchiha memorial stone. You will understand more on how to obtain this power. However it comes at a price." Itachi paused at this closing his eyes. "Take the life of your best friend. You must kill him." Itachi's eyes shot open to reveal his Sharingan. But it was different. The tomoes had morphed together to form a Shrikun. Sasuke stared in fear and shock at his brother. Sasuke couldn't believe what Itachi just said. Kill Naruto? Sasuke was horrified at the thought.

"Now do you see." Itachi said. "I'm keeping you alive for my benefit. By all means flee. Cling to your wretched life. One day when you possess the same eyes COME BACK AND FACE ME!" Itachi turned away from Sasuke and jumped away. Sasuke jumped after him. He drew Shrikun and threw them at Itachi. Itachi turned and blocked them with ease. Sasuke landed in front of him breathing heavily. Sasuke felt himself losing consciousness but before he could he saw something he couldn't believe and would later think he had imaged it. The last thing he saw was Itachi crying.

Chapter End

Well it finally happened. Like I said some ways I'll follow the Naruto storyline other ways I won't. Well I know this was shorter than most but I do need to work with starting on my other story. And I don't want to post to many chapters at a time so. You'll get two at a time. Well until then. Later read and review please. 


	7. The Blood Oath

Hey guys I was planning to just post two chapters for the Black Fang. I changed my mind. I decided I couldn't leave you guys hanging after the whole Itachi destroying the clan thing. I was able to look up with my phone some reviews. However sadly I can't post chapters with my phone so. That is why I didn't post right after I read. Thanks for the support. I'm glad that everyone is getting into it. Someone reviewed about how they wanted me to make Naruto confess to Tenten already. I'm afraid that's not goanna happen yet. I have to decide what to do with teams and how to continue the storyline. It will happen just not quite yet. I'm sorry to that reviewer. It will happen though. I have two new Naruto stories I'm working on be on the lookout. I will start my Final Fantasy one I've been trying to do soon. Well let's get started.

Chapter 7: Naruto's and Sasuke's Blood Oath

Naruto Hattake was currently sitting in the hospital with his parents worry evident on his face even though it was covered with a mask. He was at the hospital to see his friend…no brother Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's entire clan had just been annihilated. Sasuke was found in bad shape. A broken arm and glass in his skin. Naruto was really angry. Who would do this? The Uchiha were good people. Sure a little prideful but were strong and friendly. They had welcomed Naruto despite of the Nine tails. They had treated him with respect. He promised himself he would kill whoever had done this to Sasuke. The door opened and Naruto looked up to see Tenten her face streaked with tears. Naruto stood and she rushed towards him throwing her arms around her.

"I just heard about Sasuke and his family." She said sadly. "Is he okay?" Naruto shook his head. "I don't know yet Tenten." Tenten leaned into Naruto. Naruto stroked her hair and back soothingly. "It will be okay." He promised but instantly felt like a liar. How could everything be okay? Sasuke was hurt his family destroyed. It was terrible. Tenten nodded into his shoulder. Kakashi stepped forward.

"Don't worry Tenten." He said. "I've trained Sasuke to know it will take more than this to bring him down." Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Yes." She said. "I suggest you two relax. Worrying isn't going to help Sasuke." The door opened yet again and Tori Rriai and Yachko Rriai entered the room. They stepped towards Naruto and hugged him. Then embraced his parents.

"Is Sasuke alright?" They asked. Kakashi shrugged. "I think he'll recover but I don't know how he's goanna be mentally. We should just wait and see." Naruto sighed and sat down. Tenten sat down next to him and leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. This had become a habit. They would comfort and sit together when they were down or if they just were too happy to speak words. He was glad to hold on to her. He was worried and wanted to help Sasuke. He really needed someone to lean on. Tenten was sad and was afraid and Naruto wanted to comfort her best he could.

The door opened yet again and a girl walked in. Naruto sighed in annoyance. Why did everyone but a doctor have to walk in? He took time to study the girl and noticed she looked familiar. Then it clicked into place. This girl was Hinata Hyuga from the Academy. She had a worried frown on her face. She looked around at them then spoke.

"Are you all friends of Sasuke?" She asked. Naruto stood immediately. "Yeah what is it?" Hinata turned towards him. "I'm Sasuke's… friend." She said it like she was deciding what to call Sasuke. Naruto raised his eyebrow. "His friend?" He asked curiously. The girl nodded more confidently.

"Yes." She said. "How is he?" She asked. Naruto sighed. "I don't know but I think he'll be fine. However Sasuke hasn't mentioned you before Hinata. So when did you become his friend?" He asked a hint of suspicion in his voice. He couldn't help it. Sasuke had just been attacked he'd be damned if he was attacked again. Tenten stood and placed her hand warningly on his shoulder. Naruto sighed. Hinata looked at him for a second.

"I owe Sasuke." She said. "He helped me realize some important things. It was today in fact. It was recent and his words helped so much I don't know what to call him. However I know that I think of him as a friend. He spoke very highly of you." She said. Naruto sighed and backed off. He sat back down and Tenten leaned against him again.

"You okay?" She asked quietly. "You don't usually have a facial expression so noticeable and you're acting on edge." Naruto sighed. "I'm fine." He said. "I just can't believe this happened and I don't know what to do." Tenten suddenly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It'll be okay." She promised. "Sasuke is alive and I know he'll be able to tell us who did this. So just relax." Naruto nodded was glad that his face was covered otherwise everyone would see his blush.

"Thanks Tenten." He said. Tenten nodded. "Of course." She said. "You always there for me so it's only natural that I'd do the same." Naruto smiled and leaned his head atop of hers.

"What would I do without you?" He muttered. Tenten blushed at the comment. "Well you'd probably wouldn't know how to throw a kunai straight." She teased. Naruto smirked. "Yeah?" He asked. "You know you're probably right." Tenten laughed and leaned further into him.

"Yeah." She said. "I probably wouldn't as strong as I am if it weren't for you." Naruto smiled and they broke into a comfortable silence. Naruto was glad Tenten was here. She always knew how to cheer him up. He wished he could Tenten how he really felt about her. However with the Nine Tails inside of him he didn't know if he could. He didn't want to lose control and hurt her. The door opened and finally a doctor entered. Naruto stood.

"How's Sasuke?" He asked. The doctor gave him a reassuring smile. "He's fine. We fixed his arm right up and he has some stiches so he'll be back on his feet in a week." Naruto sighed in relief.

"He's awake." The doctor said. "He wants to speak with Naruto. I'm guessing that's you." Naruto nodded. Kakashi stepped forward. "I'm afraid we all need to speak with him." The doctor shook his head. "He insisted that he wants to only speak with Naruto. You'll have to wait." Kakashi sighed. Naruto put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's cool dad." He said. "I'll come get you after we're done." Kakashi nodded. Naruto hugged his mother and squeezed Tenten's hand and followed the doctor down the hall. The doctor opened a door and Naruto stepped in and saw Sasuke. Sasuke was sitting on the bed and when he saw Naruto he sighed.

"He dobe." He said. "I need to talk to you about something important." Naruto nodded. "What's up teme?" Sasuke stared at Naruto then spoke. "You can't speak a word of this. Got that?" Naruto nodded.

"Of course Sasuke." He promised. "Tell me what happened." Sasuke nodded then spoke. "My clan was destroyed by Itachi." Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" He asked. "Why would Itachi?" He stopped there. Sasuke eyes narrowed. "Let me show you." He held out his fist to Naruto. Naruto nodded knowing what was coming. He placed his fist on Sasuke's and suddenly images came into Naruto's head. He saw Itachi slaughtering the clan and attacking Sasuke and explaining to him about the Mankeyo and the conditions it came with. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I can't believe this." He said. Sasuke nodded. "I know one thing." He said. "I am going to kill Itachi for this. I'm not goanna kill you to do it though. I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. I want your help. I know you can help me do this." Naruto nodded. "I'm in." He said without hesitation. "However the Hokage isn't going to just let us go on a mission to kill Itachi, and judging by Itachi's skill level to take out the entire Uchiha clan… Well we're no match for him now." Sasuke nodded. "I know." He said. "We need to get stronger. So I say we finish our training to become Shonobi and so we can face others to get stronger." Naruto nodded. "Then we'll figure out a way to go take out Itachi." He said. "However for now let's just worry about you getting better and focusing on our training."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He suddenly stared at Naruto. Naruto looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked. Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile. "Just I want to thank you." Sasuke said. "You're willing to actually help me." Naruto grinned. "Of course Sasuke you're my friend." He said. "Of course I'm in." Sasuke smirked. Naruto held his fist out to Sasuke. Sasuke bumped it.

"Thanks dobe." He said. Naruto nodded. "Of course teme." Sasuke suddenly stood. "Naruto." He said. "Give me your blade." Naruto rasied an eyebrow but drew his Strife blade. Sasuke took it and cut into his own hand. "Naruto I want to take an oath." Naruto eyes widened in confusion. "An oath?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. "Let's swear to watch each other's backs no matter what. We'll fight for our village and help each other succeed and take down whatever enemies may cross our path. We are brothers. Let's fight as one." Naruto grinned and took the blade from Sasuke.

"I got you Sasuke." He said. "We'll show the world that peace exists and fight for it to make sure no one else has to suffer." Sasuke grinned. "Well said dobe." Naruto grinned and cut his own hand. The pressed there hands together. They both were smirking.

"Well." Naruto said. "Let's show the world what where made of." Sasuke nodded. Naruto placed his blade back into his sheath. He gave Sasuke a grin. He knew the oath would stick. They both never went back on their word.

"Everyone is waiting to see you." He said. "Even _Hinata_." Sasuke eyes widened. "Hinata's here?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "She was worried about you. She said she owes you. That you're her friend." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"I changed her mind about destiny." He said. "She believed that nothing could change. So I showed her wrong." Naruto smirked. "Well I have to say she was obviously fond of you." He said. "Never seen a Hyuga call an Uchiha a friend." Sasuke glared. "Shut up dobe." He said. Naruto laughed. "I'll go get them after we both wash our hands." Naruto walked to the counter and found some bandages. He washed his hands then wrapped the bandage around his hand. He tossed Sasuke the bandages.

"Back in a minute." Sasuke nodded washing his own hands. Naruto walked down the hallway towards the room and stepped in. Everyone looked up. They stood. Naruto gave them an eye smile.

"Everything is fine." He said. "Sasuke is okay. He is in bandages but he should be the same Sasuke we know in no time." Everyone's eyes widened then they sighed in relief. Kakashi stepped forward

"What is it Sasuke wanted to talk to you about?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry dad but I promised him I wouldn't say a word." Kakashi sighed knowing that Naruto wouldn't tell if he had promised. "Alright." He decided. "Let's just go see Sasuke." Everyone nodded. They all walked to Sasuke's room and everyone took turns greeting and embracing Sasuke. The most amusing greeting was with Hinata. She had stepped forward hesitantly and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke had blushed but returned the hug. Naruto had tried not to laugh and Sasuke had glared at him.

Kurenai spoke to Sasuke. "Sasuke I know you're going through a lot. However I want you to know you won't have to face it alone. You can live with us. We have enough room and Kakashi and I don't want you cooped up in some apartment by yourself." Sasuke nodded. "Thanks." He said. "I'm glad that you'll let me. I don't really think I want to live in the compound." Kakashi nodded. "I understand. You can stay. Your welcome Sasuke to anything you need." Sasuke allowed a small smile onto his face. Tenten embraced Sasuke again. Naruto noticed to his amusement Hinata glaring a Tenten. _Someone has a crush on Sasuke._ He thought. _Can't wait to see how this turns out._

"Sasuke I'm glad you're alright." She said. "You need anything let me know." Sasuke nodded. "Thanks Tenten." Tenten's parents said the same. Naruto was glad but also a little sad about the scene in front of him. He knew the Hokage would never allow them to go kill Itachi. That meant one thing… eventually Naruto and Sasuke would have to leave the village. He was glad that they all were so willing to help Sasuke. However he knew that once he and Sasuke left he would never be able forgive himself and neither would Sasuke. However he had to help Sasuke and Sasuke had to kill his brother. He forced himself to push those thoughts out of his mind. He still had time before he had to leave. Years considering how long it would take to get strong enough to kill Itachi. Sasuke was his brother and everyone in here was his precious people. He would help them all.

Well that's it for now. Okay yes Sasuke and Naruto both leave the village. However it is goanna be a long time before that happens. I plan to make this story really long. A lot is goanna happen so. No one get mad okay? I know that this is how it is goanna be. Well I wanted to show the bond Sasuke and Naruto shared in this chapter. Naruto always goes so far for his friends that's why I wrote it like this. So hope you enjoyed. I will update more chapters soon. Boy this chapter was long. Read and review please. Later guys hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Geninn at last, Tenten's comfort

Hey guys I'm glad with how this story is going. The Black Fang is really going great. Well sorta I mean I definitely am not the most best on Fanfiction. I think I'm in the lower half. Lol definitely in the lower half. Anyways thanks for the reviews and support. Now if you like the Black Fang be sure to try my other two stories "Lost in the Dark", and "Not the Only One" They are good. Not as much chapters but there good. So check them out. Another thing I went back to the previous chapters and added things and fixed some things so you want to reread them you can. Well Read and Review please.

Chapter Eight: Gennin At Last, Tenten's comfort

It had been three weeks since the Uchiha Clan had been destroyed. Naruto was currently sitting under a tree, thoughts of the last few weeks going through his head. Sasuke had moved in after the massacre. Naruto was relieved to see Sasuke hadn't changed that much. Sasuke was quieter now and had more of a temper though. Naruto was also one of the only ones that could talk to him without Sasuke getting annoyed. Losing his family had obviously taken its toll on Sasuke. He had turned into a training fanatic. Sasuke had gone to Naruto's father and asked him to train him more. Kakashi had agreed. Naruto of course trained with Sasuke more now to. They spared and practiced there Ninjutsu. However Kakashi hadn't really taught them anything. He had them work on their Kinjustu and speed and power but that was it. Naruto figured his dad thought they didn't really need anything else for now. He had a point though. Naruto and Sasuke knew more advanced Ninjutsu then an average Chunin.

However Naruto knew they were nowhere near Itachi's level. That was another thing. Itachi… Naruto couldn't understand how Itachi could do all that. Itachi had always been a strong kind and gentle induvial. Naruto couldn't picture Itachi killing that many people. However he knew that had been Itachi. He had seen what Itachi had done through Sasuke's thoughts. Naruto hadn't spoken to Sasuke about it. He had even hid the thought of Itachi having another reason to destroy the Uchiha clan from Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to lose his temper.

He sighed and closed his eyes trying to think of a reason why Itachi would do it. It couldn't be just to test his strength like he said… Could it? Naruto sat under the tree a frown upon his masked face. He didn't get it. He wanted to scream in frustration. Why would Itachi do it? It didn't make sense. How could Itachi slaughter so many and why leave Sasuke alive. To test his strength again? No that couldn't be it. Itachi had tested his strength when he had managed to take out an entire elite clan. Naruto felt Sasuke was leaving something out. He had blocked some of his thoughts that much was obvious. Why though? Whatever else Sasuke had seen could be very important. He growled in frustration. He was so busy thinking that he didn't sense a presence walk towards him.

"What are you doing all the way out here by yourself Naruto?" A voice that Naruto recognized immediately. He sat up and saw Tenten. She was dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans. Her hair was in her two usual buns. Naruto gave her a smile trying not to stare. She looked beautiful just like always.

"Nothing much." He lied. "Just came out here to lie down." Tenten raised an eyebrow she obviously didn't buy his fib. "What's wrong Naruto?" She said. "Your tense you have that sad look in your eyes. You never go lie down by yourself in the middle of nowhere." She sat down next to him. He turned to look at her. He wished he could tell her. About Itachi about the Nine tails. He wished he could just tell her how he felt. He knew that he couldn't. The Nine tails would use her as a weakness. He could take over and hurt her. He couldn't allow that. The villagers would scorn her and maybe even take it further like they had with Naruto. He didn't want Tenten to be attacked.

"It's nothing." He said. "I'm just worried about Sasuke." Tenten could tell that wasn't the only thing bothering him. He always did this. He wouldn't tell her what he really wanted to. Tenten could tell and she hated it.

She sighed and looked down. "Naruto?" She asked. Naruto looked at her. "Yeah?" He asked. Tenten looked up at him and Naruto noticed she had a sad look in her eyes. "Do you trust me?" Naruto's eyes widened at this. "What?" He asked. "Tenten of course I trust you. You're more important to me then you could possibly know. I'd trust you with my life." Tenten studied him and saw no dishonesty in him.

"Then why won't you tell me what really is wrong with you?" Tenten said. Naruto flinched but said nothing. "Naruto?" She said. "I care about you. I just want to help. You always pull away when we are having a great time. You don't tell me some things like… I know you have been hiding something from me for years. I care about you I want to help can't you see that?" Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Tenten." He said. "I wish I could tell you everything. I just can't. I care about you so much it's not even funny. I trust you more then you could know. I'm glad you want to help but… You can't help me with my problem." He said. Tenten looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. Naruto could tell he had hurt her feelings.

He felt guilty. He never wanted to hurt her. He wished he could explain. He didn't want to make her hate him like the rest of the villagers. He was a Jinchuriki. How could anyone care about a monster? Tenten suddenly reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. Naruto looked at her and saw her looking at him with a soft look in her beautiful brown eyes. He leaned into her touch. Tenten suddenly placed both hands on his mask. Naruto grabbed her wrists on instinct. Tenten looked down nervously.

"I've always wanted to see your face." She said then dropping her hands. "I'm sorry." Naruto looked at her then took her hands and placed them on his mask. She stared at him. Then she gave a small smile. She untied the back of the mask and pulled it down. Tenten eyes widened. Naruto was gorgeous. He had a tan face and on his cheeks were whisker marks. Three on each side. She stared and traced the whisker marks with her thumb. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He really enjoyed her touch. His instincts that should have been telling him to stop her were silent. He opened his eyes then reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. She stared then her eyes softened and both without thinking began to lean forward.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked. Naruto jumped and turned to see Sasuke. Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Naruto wanted to hit him. He gave him a glare. Tenten was blushing really bad. She had a nervous look. Naruto turned to shout at Sasuke then he noticed something. Sasuke was wearing a… Headband!? Naruto groaned he forgotten that today was the graduation exam. He had come out here early to just think. He had forgotten to go take the test.

"Crap." Naruto said. Tenten seemed to just notice the headband. She gasped. "Oh no." She groaned. Sasuke smirked. "Well while you two were out her _having fun_ you missed the graduation exam." He said. "Don't worry though Iruka-sensei is waiting for you." Naruto shot up and pulled his mask back up covering his face. Sasuke gave a chuckle and Naruto glared. Tenten blushed; avoiding Sasuke's smirk and looked at Naruto.

"We should go then." She said. "Later Sasuke." She then began to walk to the edge of the clearing. Naruto went to follow her but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Dobe listen." He said. Naruto looked at him. "What Sasuke?" He said coldly. Sasuke gave a small smirk. "Look I don't care what you decide to do with Tenten. However I think you should tell her about your… _problem._ " Naruto sighed. "Sasuke it's not that simple. If I tell her she could hate me. I mean look at the other villagers…" Sasuke shook his head. "Dobe you know Tenten isn't like that." He said. "She is important to you. You can't lie. Tenten will understand." Naruto sighed. "I could hurt her Sasuke." He said. Sasuke studied him. "I don't think you could." He said. "I think honestly if it came down to it you would be able to stop the Nine tails power if it was that important." Naruto looked at him. He was right in a way. However he didn't know if he could stop the power of the Nine Tails.

"Alright Sasuke." He said. "Thanks. I'll think about it. Congratulations by the way." Sasuke smirked and nodded. Naruto raised his hand in farewell and jumped through the woods. He made it to the academy in no time. He ran inside down the hall towards his classroom. He saw the room was empty except Iruka-sensei and Tenten. He saw Tenten smiling holding a blue headband in her hands. She turned and when she saw him she ran towards him throwing her arms around him.

She laughed in delight in his ear and said. "I passed." She said. "I can't believe it." Naruto pulled away and gave her a smile. "I'm not surprised." He said. "You deserve it Tenten. Here." He then took her head band and tied it for her. She blushed looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at her and briefly wondered what if would have been like if Sasuke hadn't interrupted. She then turned her head with a blush. He smiled Tenten was cute when she was nervous.

"Congratulations Tenten." He said. "I'll see you later. You should go tell your parents." She nodded and went to pull away. Naruto pulled her back into a hug. "I'm proud of you Tenten." She blushed but nodded. "Thank you Naruto." She then released him and gave him a smile and left. Iruka gave Naruto a smirk. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but glared at Iruka.

"Don't stare Iruka-sensei." He said. Iruka gave a laugh. "Alright Naruto." He said. "Well you ready to do your test." Naruto nodded. Iruka smiled and gave him a written exam. He took it and it asked really simple questions. Like _What is the responsibility of a ninja?_ Or _What are the Five Great Nations?_ Naruto whizzed threw the questions then brought it to Iruka. Iruka took it and nodded.

"Alright Naruto." He said. "Time for the Taijustu exam." He stood and stood about a foot from Naruto. "When I say go." He said. "You must try to hit me." Naruto smirked. He took his stance and readied himself. Iruka watched him then gave a smile.

"Go." He said. Naruto rushed forward and swung a right. Iruka blocked. Naruto then swept his legs at Iruka's feet. Iruka jumped and Naruto jumped up bringing his knee up and Iruka grabbed Naruto's leg. Naruto then threw his left at Iruka. Iruka didn't have time to block and Naruto's fist slammed into his face. Iruka fell back on the ground. He got up on one knee and began to chuckle. He then wiped his lip which had a line of blood flowing from it.

"You got a mean left hook Naruto." He said. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Iruka gave him a smile. "You pass this portion Naruto." He said. "Now for the final test. The Ninjutsu test." Naruto smirked and nodded. Iruka then stood up.

"Alright Naruto use the Transformation Justu." He said. Naruto nodded and raised his hands together. "Transform." He said. There was a poof and Iruka saw himself staring back at him. Iruka nodded. "Good." He said. Naruto transformed back with a poof of smoke. Iruka looked down at his clipboard then back at Naruto.

"Okay Naruto now the Substation Justu." Naruto nodded and formed some handsigns. There was a poof and Naruto was replaced with a chair. Iruka sighed as he recognized the chair, and looked behind him and saw Naruto with his coffee cup. Iruka glared at him as Naruto stood imitating him and tapping the chalk board with a piece of chalk.

"Alright very funny Naruto." He said. Naruto smirked and laughed. Iruka glared. "Alright Naruto now the Clone Justu." Naruto smiled. He would have been worried, if his dad hadn't taught him the Shadow Clone Justu. After all because of all his chakra he couldn't perform the regular Clone Justu. He raised his hands in a cross seal.

"Shadow Clone Justu." He said. There was a poof of smoke and four identical Naruto's stood before Iruka. Iruka stared but recovered. This was Kakashi's and Kurenai's son after all. "Well done Naruto." He said then reached on his desk to grab a headband. "I'm pleased to tell you pass. Congratulations Naruto you graduate." Naruto smiled and took the headband from Iruka. He had passed he was now a ninja of The Leaf Village.

Chapter End

Well that's it see you next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review please.


	9. Everything Naruto could hope for

Hey guys here's the chapter I personally think everyone has been waiting for. Team assignments. No reviews yet cause I haven't updated. But thanks for support for my last update. Now if you enjoy reading "The Black Fang" Be sure to check out my other stories. "Not The Only One" and "Lost in the Darkness" One follows Kakashi and Shizune and the other follows Naruto and Fuu. Well hope you enjoy read and review please.

Chapter Nine: Everything Naruto Could Hope For

Naruto was currently getting ready for Gennin orientation. There would be explaining what a Shonobi does. That was obvious. There would also be Team assignments. The teams would be placed into squads of four. That was goanna be fun. Naruto was having a great week. He was starting his Shonobi career and got some good news. He and Sasuke were going to be big brothers soon. Naruto had been surprised but really happy when he had found out. Even Sasuke had smiled. Kurenai and Kakashi now thought of Sasuke as their own son. Sasuke was adjusting but he was nice and polite to them. He didn't call them mother or father but he was friendly and said he would protect them. Which was something you couldn't really get out of Sasuke a lot.

Naruto stood in front of his mirror. He had gotten his Ninja cloths today. His silver spikey hair was as untamable as ever. Naruto liked it that way. He had tied his mask to his face. He had on a black t-shirt. Naruto was wearing black pants. However his favorite part of the outfit was a white trench coat. It had black flames and a black wolf on the back. Naruto looked good. Well in his opinion anyways. He would definitely blend in with the shadows. He had his headband on his forehead and had his black Strife Blade strapped to his back. He placed his kunai pouch attached to his back and made sure his book was in there. His shrikun holster was attached to his right leg. He looked like an actually Shonobi.

He grinned and left the room. He walked down the stairs towards Sasuke's room. The door was open. Naruto stepped in and saw Sasuke in his ninja outfit. He had on a gray Uchiha shirt that had a high collar. He had on gray shorts. He had his Snake Sword attached to the back to his waist that was tied with a purple rope. Sasuke had his headband on his forehead. He looked at Naruto and gave a smirk.

"Not bad dobe." He said. Naruto grinned. "You to teme." He said. "You look like a Shonobi." Sasuke nodded. He attached his kunai pouch to his left back pocket and his shrikun holster to his left leg. He looked up at Naruto.

"Let's get moving dobe." He said. Naruto nodded. They walked out of the room and closed the door. They walked downstairs and smelled Naruto's mother's cooking. Naruto grinned. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother and father and his smile immediately dropped. Kakashi had his arms around his mother's waist and was kissing her neck. Kurenai was giggling which wasn't like his mother at all. He looked at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Naruto sighed.

He cleared his throat. Kakashi pulled away instantly. His mother yelped in surprise. They both blushed and said nothing. Naruto looked at them. He didn't know what to say. Kakashi pulled up his mask then gave them his eye smile.

"Good morning boys." He said. Kurenai turned back to the stove hiding her face. Naruto sighed and decided to not say anything and sat down pulling out his book. Sasuke sat down and placed his hands together in front of his face his elbows propped on the table. Kakashi slid into his own seat and pulled out his book. Kurenai turned and placed food in front of everyone. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. She seemed to have recovered from her embarrassment.

"Good morning you two." She said and pecked Naruto and Sasuke on the cheek and giving them a once over. "You two both look very good today." She said. "I'm glad the outfits fit." Naruto gave her his eye smile. "Thanks mom." He said. Sasuke nodded but said nothing. Kakashi smiled at them and placed up his book.

"Well." He said. "I hope you to enjoy your first day. I think mine is goanna go great." Naruto stared at his father in confusion and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about dad?" He asked. "What are you doing today?" Kakashi gave an eye smile. "Nothing for you two to worry about." He said. Naruto sighed and decided to drop it. He began to eat. As usual it was delicious. Everyone began to eat too. Naruto and Sasuke finished quickly and placed their plates in the sink.

Naruto walked towards the door. "Bye mom dad." He said. "Wait a minute." Kurenai said. She stood and hugged Naruto and Sasuke. "You two have a good first day." She said. Naruto nodded. "Course mom." He said. "Bye." Sasuke nodded and said. "Later." They both left walking down the street towards the Academy. Naruto pulled out his book and began to read. They reached the Academy in no time. Naruto and Sasuke stepped in and walked towards their class. They entered and Naruto put up his book. He looked around the crowded loud room. He recognized Tenten and Hinata and pointed in their direction. Sasuke nodded and they began to make their ways towards them. They had just literally made it to the steps to go up to the desk when it happened.

"SASUKE!" Two loud voices said. Two girls threw their arms around Sasuke then glared at each other. These girls were none other than Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. The two were part of Sasuke's fan girl group. Sasuke groaned and Naruto smirked and let out a laugh he couldn't help it.

"Where do you think you're going Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Why are you hanging out with Naruto when you can hang out with us?" They asked. Sasuke gave them a glare. "Because he isn't as annoying as you." He shrugged them off. Naruto grinned and they made their way up the stairs. They reached the desks that Hinata and Tenten were at. Naruto sat with Tenten and Sasuke with Hinata. Naruto gave Tenten a smile.

"Hey Tenten." He said. "You look great." Tenten smiled. "You look good yourself Naruto." She said. Naruto smiled. Tenten was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and tan pants. She had her hair in her usual buns. Her headband was tied and gleaming on her forehead. He smiled at Hinata next.

"Hey Hinata." He said. "Not bad." She nodded and gave Naruto a smile. "Thanks Naruto." Hinata had become a sort of sister to Naruto. She had went to his father and asked him to teach her Ninjutsu. It turned out she had Fire and Earth Chakra. She was friendly with him but could be a little quiet like Sasuke. She was wearing a tan jacket with the Hidden Leaf Flame on the shoulder. She was wearing blue pants that matched her hair. Her headband was tied to her neck like a necklace. Naruto turned back to Tenten.

"So who do you think will all be on squads?" He asked. Tenten shrugged. "No telling." She said. "I hope it's with you or Sasuke or Hinata." She said. "I'd rather have someone I know I could fight well with." Naruto nodded. "I agree." He looked around the room at the other graduates and recognized a few. Shikamaru Nara was currently napping in the back row. Chyoji was sitting next to Shikamaru eating a bag of chips. Kiba Inazuka was sitting with his trusty pal Akamaru on his head. Next to him were Shino Abarume and Neji Hyuga. Down at in the middle was Rock Lee and Sakura and Ino.

Naruto knew those entire he just recognized and including him, Tenten, Sasuke, and Hinata were the best in the class definitely. Naruto knew that much. Rock Lee was a master of Taijustu. Naruto meant a master. He couldn't do Ninjutsu or Genjustu though. Neji was a master of the Gentle fist and had his Byakugan. He was a genius as well. Shikamaru was lazy and wasn't the best at Taijustu. He wasn't good at Genjustu however his Ninjutsu skills were good but not the best. However he was smarter than anyone is this room. He could make a strategy so well thought out you could be playing into his hands without knowing. Chyoji was the strongest in brawn. He was good at Taijustu and was also good at Ninjutsu. His Genjustu wasn't that great. Kiba was fast and strong. He was good at Ninjutsu and had okay Taijustu skills. He wasn't good at Genjustu. Shino Abruame was not good at Taijustu but was great at his family Ninjutsu. He also didn't have Genjustu talent. Sakura was okay at Taijustu and was not bad at Ninjutsu. She was a Genjustu type. However didn't know any. She knew Ninjutsu but what was only required. However she was great at Chakra control and smart. Ino was okay at Taijustu knew her family Ninjutsu and was good at Chakra control. However she wasn't good at Genjustu.

Naruto finished observing and turned to look at Tenten. She met his eyes and Naruto suddenly thought about what had happened under the tree a week ago. He wondered if maybe Sasuke was right. He had come so close to kissing her. Honestly she needed to know. However he'd need to tell her somewhere privately. Tenten looked at him and blushed. She could obviously tell what he had been thinking about. Well part of it anyways.

"What?" She asked. "Nothing." Naruto said. "I need to talk to you later." Tenten nodded. "Okay." She said. Naruto turned back to the front. The door opened and Naruto watched as Iruka-sensei entered the room. The class got quiet as Iruka gave them a smile.

"Hello everyone." He said. "I hope you have all been well. I'm pleased to see that all of you had made Gennin. Your road as a ninja will be a long one and a very dangerous…" Naruto stopped listening. He leaned back in his seat. He wondered who his team would be. He hoped it would be a good team. He really didn't know what to expect but he hoped he'd have a squad who wouldn't hate him. It would suck if he did. He sighed, another problem about being a Jinchuriki. Naruto figured he could make a list a mile long if he thought about how bad it was to be a Jinchuriki. He suddenly felt himself losing conciseness…

Naruto woke up in a sewer like place that he recognized immediately. He jumped up to see the Fox staring back at him. Naruto smirked as he saw the familiar glare.

"Same old greeting Fox." He said. "A glare. Now why did you call me her exactly?" The fox stared then grinned.

 **Same old Naruto** he said. **Always not showing the respect that others deserve.** Naruto laughed. "Respect?" He said. "Respect is earned you stupid Fox. Now if that's all you need I'm kind of busy at the moment." He went to leave. **Wait Naruto**. The fox said. **I have a simple question for you.** Naruto turned to look at him. "What is it?" He asked. The fox smiled. If you could call it that.

 **Well it's simple really.** The fox said. **You believe you can bring peace to the world. The hatred you believe you can stop it. How can you bear that much hatred? You hate Itachi after all. You're training to eventually kill him. How is that peaceful?** **Answer that.** Naruto stared then frowned.

"I don't hate Itachi." He said. "I plan to find out why he killed his family. I want to know the truth. Then I can see if I can help Sasuke forget it. However I do know that if Itachi really plans to kill Sasuke then I'll do anything to stop him. Even if that means to kill Itachi. My friends are important. I'll do anything for them." He said looking at the Fox. The fox sighed. **You're a fool Naruto.** Naruto laughed.

"You said that last time." He said. "Why do you want to know anyways?" The fox gave a smirk **. I was just curious. I have my answer now leave.** Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well since you asked so nicely." He said. "I'll be going." He ran towards the exit and everything went dark.

 _Smack!_ Naruto yelped and sat up quickly to see Iruka glaring at him. _Oh great._ He thought. _Stupid Fox._ Of all the times for the fox to talk to him it had to have been now. Why now? The fox had a motive he could tell. However what and why? He didn't have time to think about it now though.

"Naruto pay attention!" Iruka shouted. "Today's an important day and your napping?! Well if I see it again I'll have to talk to your mother." Naruto flinched and the class snickered. They wouldn't be snickering if they had a scary mom like his.

"Okay Iruka-sensei it won't happen again." He said. Iruka sighed and walked down the aisle back to the front of the room. He held up his clipboard and began to name off teams.Tenten placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" She said. "You don't fall asleep when it's important." Naruto turned to her. "Nothing just tired." He lied. "Didn't get much sleep last night." Tenten looked unconvinced but nodded. Naruto cursed under his breath. She could read him easily.

"Team seven." Iruka called. "Will be Naruto Hattake, Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten Rriai, and Hinata Hyuga." Naruto's eyes widened. This was his team? He laughed it was everything he could of hoped for. Naruto grinned in happiness. They were goanna kick ass.

"Team Eight." Iruka shouted. "Will be Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Kiba Inazuka, and Sakura Haruno." Naruto knew that would be a good team. Iruka continued.

"Team Nine." He said. "Will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chyoji, and Shino Abruame."

Naruto smirked. He was glad with the turn out. Now if only they had a badass teacher. Then they would be all set. Naruto grinned. This was goanna be great.

Chapter End

Well that's longer then what I will usually write. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review. 


	10. The Confession

Hey guys here's another chapter for the Black Fang. I hope you enjoy this. Now some things I need to say. I have fully figured out how I want the storyline to go. Basically I will be falling Manga but I won't be at the same time. I've already said that I know. Because of squad of four thing I will have to add other characters myself and things like that. So I hope you like the characters and all that. Now let's get started.

Chapter Ten: The Confession

Naruto and the new Team Seven were waiting for their sensei. They were the last team left. The last team had just left. Naruto was sure with how late their sensei was that his father would have been their sensei. Until his father showed up to pick up the last team. This had been Team Nine. Naruto had laughed feeling bad but happy for them at the same time. Shikamaru, Chyoji, Ino, and Shino had a great teacher. However they would have to wait hours to learn something each day. After they left Naruto then wondered who their sensei was to be even later than his father. This guy or girl had issues if they were later then Naruto's dad.

Tenten sighed. "Where is this guy?" She grumbled. Naruto shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "I got to say that I hope whoever he is he better be worth it." Sasuke nodded. Hinata sighed but said nothing. They sat there and time went by. Ten minutes then twenty. Naruto finally lost his temper. He stood up and then walked towards Iruka's desk. He grabbed Iruka's coffee cup. He allowed water chakra to spew from his mouth into the cup. He then calmly walked to the door and propped it in the doorway.

"There." He said. "That'll teach the guy." He then walked back to the desk to see different reactions. Tenten giggled obviously picturing a guy having water dousing him. Hinata smirked but shook her head. Sasuke simply sighed.

"What teme?" Naruto said. "You know this guy deserves it." Sasuke nodded. "I know Naruto." He said. "It's just this guy is a Jonin. Do you honestly think he'll fall for that?" Naruto shrugged. "Whoever this guy is he's even later then dad." He said. "Some Shonobi." Sasuke shrugged and it was dropped. Naruto sat down. They suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Naruto grinned waiting. A hand with red arm protectors opened the door and a man with long white spikey hair stuck his head in. There was a _Splash,_ Then a curse. Naruto and Tenten laughed while Hinata giggled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the man stepped in the top of his hair soaked the coffee cup in his hand. He glared at them. The man had a red shirt on with a green undershirt. His nose had a single wart and he had on brown shorts. He had a large scroll on the back of his waist. He had red makeup going down the underside of his eyes. He had a headband with a painted mark that read. Mount Myoboku. He also wore a red trench coat with black flames.

"Alright which one of you brats did this?" He asked. Naruto raised his hand still laughing at it. The man glared at him. "Why exactly?" He asked. "Haven't your parents taught you to respect your elders?" Naruto stopped laughing and gave him the famous eye smile. "They taught me respect is earned and an old man who comes walking in two hours late I have no respect for. Hell my father showed up earlier then you!" The man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe Hiruzen-sensei talked me into coming back to train you brats." He muttered. At this all stopped smirking and stared at the old man.

"You're talking about the Third Hokage?" Tenten asked. "He taught you?" The man nodded. "Yep let me introduce myself. I am the most handsome and brilliant storywriter and ninja the ladies will ever lay their eyes on. I'm Jiraiya the Told Sage!" He shouted. They all just stared blankly at the man. Naruto suddenly groaned.

"Jiraiya? He said. "Oh great." Tenten turned to look at him. "You've met him before now?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. "No not officially but my dad reads his books. The Icha Icha Paradise series." Tenten groaned. Sasuke grunted but it sounded like an annoyed grunt. Hinata frowned and rolled her eyes. Jiraiya looked put out.

"Oh come on guys!" He said. "The Icha Icha Paradise series is the best books written. It teaches and helps unwind. It's a masterpiece!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." He said. "Listen Pervy Sage I don't have time for you rambling. You're supposed to teach us so just teach already." Jiraiya glared at Naruto.

"Don't call me that brat!" He said. "Now meet me on the roof." Jiraiya then placed the coffee cup on Iruka's desk and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed. "That's our sensei?" He muttered. "We're doomed." The others nodded in agreement. Naruto pulled out his book and headed for the door. They walked out of the room and climbed the stairs to the roof. Naruto stepped on the roof to see their sensei waiting for them leaning against the railing.

"Alright brats sit there and introduce yourselves." He said. Tenten looked at him once they sat down. "What do you want us to say?" She asked. Jiraiya waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "Your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. Stuff like that. I'll go first. I'm Jiraiya and I like training, doing research for my next book, ladies, and helping others. My dislikes would have to be brats, and war. My hobbies include writing, traveling, gambling, and hanging with ladies. My dreams for the future is to help one day bring peace." He stopped letting them process what he said. Naruto was surprised. He couldn't picture this man wanting to help bring peace. He was glad he wasn't the only one who wanted that.

"Now then." Jiraiya said. "Why doesn't the silver haired prankster go first?" Naruto smiled as he looked up from his book. "I'm Naruto Hattake." He said. "I like my family and precious people. I also like ramen, reading, training, hanging out with my friends. My dislikes would have to be the time it takes for ramen to cook, perverts, and people who judge others without getting to know them first. My hobbies would be reading, training, pranking, and trying different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My dream for the future is to be Hokage and bring peace."

Jiraiya nodded. "Alright how about the buns over here." He said nodding at Tenten. She glared at him but spoke. "I'm Tenten Rriai. My likes are my family, friends, training, and crafting weapons. My dislikes are people that think only guys can be good shonobi, missing my targets, and when I can't help. My hobbies would have to be, training, target practice, crafting, and spending time with friends. My dreams of the future is to one day be a great Kounochi on par with the great Tsunade." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the mention of his teammate. He nodded and pointed at Hinata.

"Let's have lavender over here." He said. Hinata rolled her eyes. "I'm Hinata Hyuga. My likes are training, friends, and cinnamon rolls. My dislikes are slavery, those who hurt others for fun, and my clan's rules. My hobbies are training, painting, and spending times with friends. My dream for the future is to one day change the way of the Hyuga and break a long and dreadful curse." Jiraiya nodded then pointed at Sasuke.

"Now for mister sunshine over here." He said. Sasuke ignored the comment and spoke. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said. "My likes are training and my friends. I hate a lot of things. My hobbies are training carving and archery. My dream for the future is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to protect those close to me, restore my clan, keep my promise to help change the Hyuga, and destroy a certain someone." Naruto sighed at these words. Tenten turned to look at Naruto a raised eyebrow. Naruto shook his head. Hinata stared at Sasuke a look of surprise on her face. Jiraiya stared then shook his head but said nothing. He then clapped his hands together drawing their attention.

"Well that's good." He said. "Your each unique and all classify training as a hobby and like. Now to tell you our first mission." Naruto grinned the fun was about to start.

"Where going to be doing a survival exercise." Jiraiya said. Everyone stared at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we do that in the Academy?" He asked. "Why are we doing something we already know how to do?" Jiraiya smirked. "Well Naruto we're not really doing the same exercise." He said. "You already know how to survive. It's a test." Tenten stared. "Test?" She said. "For what?" Jiraiya chuckled darkly.

"Well you see out of all the graduates only twelve will actually become Gennin and the rest will be sent back to the Academy. You have a sixty-six percent fail rate. So I recommend you try your hardest on this test." They all flinched at these words. Hinata stared at Jiayara in shock.

"Why have us take a Gennin exam then?" She asked. Jiraiya smiled. "That was just to see if you had a chance to make Gennin." He said. "Now you will meet me at the training ground forty for your test tomorrow at five A.M. By the way don't eat breakfast unless you enjoy throwing up. Well later." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. They all sat in silence as the words sank in. Naruto was the first to react. He groaned.

"Come on." He said. "Another test? Kami how many tests are there? Man Pervy Sage really laid it on thick. I'm goanna give it everything I got." Tenten nodded. "We better train for tomorrow." She said. "We're used to training against each other. We need to make sure we know how to work together." Hinata shook her head. "I can't." She said. "My father wants me to come home and… train." She said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Train?" He said. "It sounds like you're not sure." Hinata gave him a glare. "I'm sure." She said. Sasuke looked at her. "I'll come with you." He said. Hinata looked at him. Then nodded. They left not saying goodbye. Naruto could tell something was up. He wasn't goanna push Hinata to tell him though. Sasuke could handle it. Naruto turned to Tenten.

"Don't tell me you got plans?" He said. Tenten shook her head. "I'm free." Naruto nodded. He sighed it was about time he told her. "Why don't we go train?" He asked. Tenten nodded. They jumped to the next roof and kept going. Naruto already knew where they were heading. After all it was where they always went to train. They made it to the clearing in no time. Naruto stood a distance apart from Tenten.

"Why don't we work on close range combat today?" He called. Tenten nodded. "Alright that sounds good to me." She pulled out a scroll, there was a poof of smoke and Tenten held a spear in her hands. Naruto looked at it. It was new. Tenten must have recently crafted it. It had range on Naruto's Strife blade. Tenten could definitely wield it well. He smirked and drew his blade twirling it. He then pulled out a kunai. He tossed it in the air.

It flew high up. Naruto tensed ready to move. It began to descend. Tenten twirled her spear taking a flawless stance. The kunai struck the ground. Naruto launched forward. Tenten met him halfway. She thrusted the point at Naruto's face. Naruto turned sideways to avoid it and stepped in close. He threw a strike at her face and fainted and aimed at her legs. Tenten slammed the spear in the ground and Naruto's blade struck it harmlessly. Naruto threw a kick. Tenten caught it and swung her spear at his face. Naruto ducked and dropped to the ground using his other leg to sweep Tenten's leg out from under her.

She fell and Naruto rolled away. He stood Tenten now on her feet. She smirked and twirled her spear. Naruto held his Strife Blade at his side. It was time to heat things up. He formed a cross seal. There was a poof of smoke and ten Narutos surrounded Tenten. Tenten smirked.

"No fair Naruto." She said. "You said close ranged combat." "I didn't say you couldn't use Ninjutsu." All the clones shot back. "Also this is a close range Jutsu." Tenten smiled. "Fair enough." She said. "However I guess that means I don't have to feel guilty using this." She shot Chakra in her spear and the tip went up in flames. The Narutos smiled.

"Whatever works Tenten." They said. They charged. Tenten was blocking and countering. She was killing the clones left and right. Suddenly the ground underneath her crumpled. Naruto shot up at her. Tenten had expected this. She stabbed straight down. The Naruto yelped and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She then spun her spear in a wide arc and allowed the fire chakra to leave the spear. The fire expanded into a ring and killed the rest of the clones. She smiled. No Naruto in sight. Naruto shot down and swung from behind. Tenten blocked and hit him with the staff. It slammed into Naruto's face and he hit the dirt. She placed the tip at his throat.

"Got you." She said. Naruto laughed and wiped the blood from his lip. "You win." He said holding up his hands in surrender. Tenten smiled and her weapon disappeared in a puff of smoke. She sat down next to Naruto.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" She asked. Naruto laughed. "How can you read me so easily?" Tenten shrugged. "I'm a girl and I know you." Naruto smiled then he sighed. "There's something I've been hiding from you about me." He said. "It's the reason the village hates me." Tenten's eyes widened. "What is it?" She asked. Naruto looked at her and she saw sadness in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You can tell me." She said. Naruto nodded. "Do you remember the story where the Fourth Hokage fought the Nine Tails." Tenten nodded. "Well." Naruto said. "The fourth didn't defeat it. He knew he couldn't so instead he sealed it into a new born baby. The date was October tenth." He looked at her tears were in his eyes now. Tenten stared. "Naruto your saying that…" She stopped. Naruto nodded. "It was me Tenten." He said. "The Nine Tailed Fox is inside me." He began to cry. Tenten wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face into her chest and cried.

"Naruto it's okay." She said. "You're not the Nine tails. You just contain it. The villagers are fools. Their stupid if they can't see what a great person you are. Your strong, brave, loyal, and you have a will that can't be broken. You're the best person I have ever met Naruto." Naruto looked up at her. "Tenten." He said. "You mean all that?" She nodded. "Every word." She said. Naruto looked at her. She stared into his eyes and slowly placed her hands on his mask and pulled it down. Naruto didn't stop her. She placed her hand on his face. He leaned into her touch. She looked at him. Naruto leaned forward and placed his hands on her face. He looked at her brown eyes and suddenly knew that he couldn't push Tenten away anymore. Then he leaned towards her and kissed her. Naruto began to slowly move his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Naruto pulled her tighter against her and moved his lips faster and pressed them harder against her lips. Tenten ran her hands through his silver hair. Naruto finally pulled away after what seemed like hours. He looked at her. She blushed and leaned into him laying her head on his shoulder.

Naruto felt for once in a long time true peace in his heart. He was glad to have met Tenten and never wanted to let her go.

Chapter End

Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. That was definitely longer then my other chapters. I will update on my other stories soon. Read and Review please.


	11. Sasuke's guilt

Hey guys thanks for all the support. You guys are great. I have 7000 views already. Thanks to a regular reviewer who tells me what I'm doing wrong but also tells me what they like about my story. Has a white fox or cat picture don't know how to spell name. Thanks to cathycloud I think also a regular reviewer. Another guy who has a shadow of a person with a sword. Don't know him or her username either. Thanks to everyone for support. You guys were surprised about Jiayara being the sensei huh? I figured that would be a pretty good twist. Sorry for spelling wrong I'll go back and fixed it. Speaking of which I went back and replaced every chapter and fixed it so check it out. You guys also really liked how I got Tenten and Naruto together. Honestly I thought some people might now like it. Lol just my subconscious moment. Well here we go. Thanks again. Read and Review please.

Chapter Ten: Sasuke's Guilt

Sasuke Uchiha was walking towards the Hyuga compound with Hinata Hyuga. He felt guilty. He knew what was happening today. He felt like he had not kept his word. Hinata would be getting the Caged Bird Seal today. Sasuke hated it. How could a father do this to his daughter? Sasuke didn't get it. He looked at Hinata who was looking as calm as ever. However Sasuke knew that was an act for his sake. Hinata was scared as hell. Sasuke wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. He felt a wave of envy towards Naruto. He wished he could talk to Hinata so freely and was as good as comforting girls like how Naruto was with Tenten. They reached the Hyuga compound. Sasuke went to go in the gates but Hinata stopped him.

"Sasuke where are you going?" She asked. Sasuke turned to face her. "In the Hyuga compound." He said with a raised eyebrow. Hinata looked at him. "Sasuke you know how they'll react to you going in there." Sasuke shook his head. "Hinata I know what their goanna do to you today." He said. "There goanna have to deal with me while they do it. I want to be there for you." Hinata stared at him then gave a smile. "Thanks Sasuke." She said. "However I don't think you should come with me. You'll see things you didn't want to." Sasuke shook his head. "I'm going Hinata." He said. Hinata sighed then walked in the compound. Sasuke followed. He felt eyes following them and it made Sasuke uncomfortable. They were all glaring at him. _Now I know how Naruto feels._ He thought. He was so tempted to grab his sword but resisted the urge.

Hinata led him to a large building which sense it was the largest house. He figured it was the main house. Hinata walked up the porch and opened it. Sasuke went to follow her in but she stopped him.

"Wait here." She said. "I need to tell father." Sasuke nodded. She closed the door. Sasuke wondered if she had lied to keep him from going inside. He knew that wasn't it. Hinata wouldn't do that. Besides she knew he'd just break down the door and fight his way to her. Sasuke suddenly heard a whizz of air. Sasuke drew his sword and turned and deflected the kunai that was sent his way. He saw a brown haired boy with a headband on his forehead glaring at him. Sasuke recognized him at once.

"Neji Hyuga." He said. "What are you doing?" Neji gave him a glare. "You are not allowed near the main house. I'm unfortunately doing my job as a member of the side branch." Sasuke laughed. "Well you're doing a terrible job." He said. Neji eyes narrowed in anger. "Besides." He said. "I care about Hinata unlike you. I mean her no harm." Neji glared then pulled out a kunai his eyes suddenly had veins popping out around him. He had activated his Byakugan. Sasuke smirked and gripped his sword in a reverse grip.

"I hope you don't honestly think you can beat me." He said. "However I've wanted to get my hands on you for a while. So go ahead and have a shot. I dare you." Neji smirked. "Very well." He said. "It will be fun to show you how foolish and weak Uchiha are." Sasuke smirked. "Coming from you." He said. "That really hurts. A side branch member who would beat the crap out of the only thing he's supposed to protect." Neji cried out in rage and charged forward. Sasuke jumped from the porch and swung his blade down. Suddenly a girl with brown hair was there. She deflected the sword by hitting his wrist and caught Neji's wrist. Sasuke stared. The girl knew the secret of his blade. The blade couldn't be blocked but the user can be stopped.

How did this girl know? He jumped backwards holding his blade at the ready. The girl straightened. Neji deactivated his Byakugan. He bowed to the girl in front of him a look of anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Please forgive me Lady Hanabi." He said. "I was simply doing my job." Hanabi… Hinata's sister?! Sasuke stared in surprise this was the girl who had beat Hinata and took the title of heiress. She was about a year younger. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well you did a terrible job." She said. "He's been in the compound for at least twenty minutes. If he was an enemy Shonobi half the clan would be dead. Well if he were more skilled anyways." Sasuke looked at her. He slowly put his Snake Sword into its scabbard.

"Hanabi." He said. "Hinata wasn't kidding. You're pretty good." Hanabi turned to him. "My father wishes to see you." She said. "Sasuke Uchiha. My sister is going to have a large burden on her shoulders from now on. You're goanna make it worst for her by coming into the Hyuga compound. So if you know what's good for you don't come here with my sister again." Sasuke looked at her. "I'm helping a friend." He said coldly. "What about you? She's your sister. Look what she did for you. She wouldn't hurt you and you beat her down. Why? How does that help your sister? You just gave her a sentence worst then death. I know all about the fight and what happened after. So don't threaten me. Understand?" Hanabi stared at him then rolled her eyes. "You Uchiha disgust me." She said. "You think you're so great well look what happened to you. Some clan." Sasuke stared at her. Rage on his face. He slowly took a step forward. He was going to kill her.

"Take it back." He said. Hanabi smirked. "Or what?" Sasuke glared. "Don't mess with me. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You don't know what happened that night. Take it BACK!" Sasuke roared shooting forward. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his. Sasuke turned going to draw his blade to see Hinata. Hinata looked at him. She shook her head.

"Sasuke don't." She said. "Come on okay? Please." Sasuke looked at her. He slowly turned his back on Hanabi and put up his sword. "I'm sorry." He said. Hinata nodded. "Don't worry about it. You're here for me I owe you a thank you." Sasuke shook his head. "No you don't." Hinata gripped his hand and pulled him into the house. She closed the door. She led him through the house and down the hall. Sasuke felt guilty. He had just basically tried to fight her sister.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have provoked Neji or tried to fight Hanabi. I just want to help you and it only seems I'm making it worse." Hinata turned to face him. "Hanabi shouldn't have spoken of you family like that." She said. "I'm not mad at you. You're helping me. You're there for me. I owe you so much." Sasuke looked at her. She kissed his cheek suddenly. Sasuke blushed. Hinata gave him a smile.

"I'm not mad." She said. "Now let's go." He nodded and let her lead him through the house. Hinata opened a door to a group of people. There was an elderly group of people and one man with long brown hair. He looked at Sasuke with a curious but cold gaze. Sasuke realized that this was Hinata's father. Hishashi Hyuga

"My daughter says you wish to be here when we perform the sealing?" He asked. Sasuke nodded and bowed. "I'm a friend of hers sir." He said. "I want to be there to help. I couldn't miss it." Hishashi Hyuga looked at Sasuke. "And how will you being there will help Hinata?" He asked. Sasuke frowned he figured Hishashi would ask. Well the good news was he couldn't disappoint.

"When my clan was attacked I was brought to the hospital." Sasuke said. "I used my Sharingan to copy Medical Jutsu. I know one that lessens pain. I figure doing this will cause Hinata pain. I don't want her to have to suffer like that." Hishashi looked at Sasuke then nodded. "Very well." He said. "However you are to not try to stop us from completing the sealing. No matter what. If you do you could cause permeant brain damage to Hinata or even kill her. Do you understand?" Sasuke nodded. Hinata had told him the risks. He wasn't stupid. He wished he could do something however.

An elderly man stepped forward. "Hinata Hyuga you're are here now as you know to commence the Caged Bird Seal." He said. "Once in place you will no longer be a main branch member but a side branch. As a side branch member it will be your job to protect the main house at all costs. You will no longer be entitled to certain laws like your marriage or who you have children with. You will also be entitled to enlist yourself in anything outside of the Hyuga compound as long as it benefits the main house. Do you understand these terms?" Sasuke's eyes widened. They were basically saying that she wasn't a member at all. That she didn't matter. He turned to see Hinata with her chin held high a bold look on her face. She refused for her resolve to break.

"I do." She said. The elder nodded. "Then let's begin. Step in the middle of the room. You to Uchiha." Sasuke followed Hinata to the center of the room. The elders and Hishashi gathered in a circle. Hinata kneeled down on her knees. Sasuke knelt as well. He saw Hinata's hand was trembling. He took it. Hinata looked at him then gave him a thankful smile. The elders then began to form handsigns. They began to chant.

"Sori, Tatsu, Ne, Tori," Over and over in different order. Hinata closed her eyes and Sasuke watched as the elders ready to begin applying the Medical Jutsu right when they started. Finally they finished chanting and they formed a ram seal. Hinata screamed in pain. Her forehead began to glow green. Sasuke applied the pain Jutsu immediately clutching her hand. Hinata screams turned into simple groans. Her head glowed brighter and brighter. Finally the glow formed an X and two lines on either side on her forehead. It continued to glow and finally subsided. Hinata collapsed and Sasuke caught her. She began to breath heavily and then her breathing settled and she fell into a deep sleep. Sasuke looked up to see the elders stand and gaze upon him.

"Take her to her chambers." Hishashi said calmly. "You come with me." He said addressing Sasuke. Sasuke stood not wanting to make matters worse for Hinata and handed her to an elder. He followed Hishashi out of the room. Hishashi led him down the hall and to a room. He opened the door and held it for Sasuke. The room held record scrolls and had a desk with a chairs in front and behind it. Sasuke stepped in and Hishashi sat down at the desk and motioned for Sasuke to sit. Sasuke sat and Hishashi regarded him with a curious look.

"You an Uchiha helped my daughter." He said. "Why?" Sasuke scoffed. "I don't care what clan she's part of. She's my friend that's all the motive I need." Hishashi smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear it." He said. "Hinata will be in a large burden from now on. I will not be allowed to assist her. The elders would make it worse if I assisted. So I want you to keep an eye out for my daughter. She is a kind gentle girl who didn't deserve this fate. I wish it didn't have to be this way. However I have no choice. Will you guard my daughter and give her a reason to live?" Sasuke gave him a glare. "I'll do it." He said. "However if you knew that the elders would do this to Hinata why didn't you stop them?" Hishashi sighed. "I am not allowed to interfere. If I did something against the laws I and my family would be executed."

Sasuke glared. "Then change the laws." Hishashi laughed bitterly. "I have tired. Believe me. However the elders are to against the idea to let the Cage Seal go. They believe then the side would take over. They like there power and want to keep it." Sasuke looked at him. "And you don't?" He asked. Hishashi regarded Sasuke with a look of sadness. "I would give up all my power Sasuke Uchiha." He said. "If I could have both my daughters with a great future and without having to see all the pain Hinata will face. She is very fond of you. She has mentioned you often. You're a good friend to her. Please do what I can't" Sasuke looked at him. "I'll do it." He said. "It's for Hinata though not you. I'm also going to change the Hyuga. I don't want anyone else to have to have such a torment." Hishashi looked at him with a small smile. "I believe you will." He said. Sasuke looked at him. He would keep his promise to Hinata.

Chapter End

Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review please. Be sure to check out my other two stories. Well later.


	12. The Survival Test

Hey guys I got news. My story is goanna be like super long. "The Black Fang" Is goanna be long and honestly I have no idea how many chapters I will have. I hope you guys will stay with me until it is complete. I will finish it. I hope all of you regular supporters will be here with me when I do. Because of how long I want this one. I'm going to only post one or two chapters for my other stories. It is hard to write three stories at the same time. I'm motivated to write them I just know with how well this one is going that I need to focus on it. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please.

Chapter Twelve: The Survival Test

Sasuke Uchiha was currently walking towards training ground forty. He was supporting a half awake Naruto. Naruto was not a morning person. He needs his rest. Sasuke had learned this a long time ago. He wondered what Jiayara had been thinking when he had said the test was at five. The test couldn't be that long could it? Sasuke sighed as he supported Naruto who was going limp in his arms.

"Hey loser." He said. "You need to stay awake." Naruto nodded. "I am awake." He said drowsily. Sasuke looked at him. "Looks more like your dead to me dobe." He said. Naruto ignored him and was struggling to keep his eyes open. Sasuke sighed as he reached the clearing. He released Naruto who collapsed and began to snore. Sasuke sighed but left him alone.

He looked around the training ground. It was surrounded by forest. Except the trail that could be seen. It had four large training stumps in the middle of the clearing. A river gleamed at the far side of the field. This was a perfect spot for a battle. That what Sasuke figured Jiayara was going to test them on. Why else bring them all the way out here for a test? Sasuke knew this wasn't goanna be easy. They would be getting a test from a legendary Sannin. The Four Sannin are the strongest ninjas in the leaf. Hell even the Hokage wasn't on par in strength with them. The Four Sannin were taught by the Hokage and were the main reason the Second Shonobi war was won by the Leaf.

The legendary Shonobi were known far throughout the Land of Fire. Their teacher Jiayara, also known as The Toad Sage, Tsunade also known as the Slug Princess, Oroichmaru also known as the Stone Cold Snake, and Bakudo Madreua also known as the Raven Arrow. To be trained by one that was a surprise.

Sasuke heard footsteps and turned to see Hinata and Tenten walking towards him. Tenten was wiping her eyes but otherwise was awake. Hinata was dead alert. She was scanning her surroundings and shook her head once she saw Naruto. They approached and Tenten sat down obviously looking for a reason to rest but stay awake at the same time. Hinata shook her head and stood looking around the clearing.

"Not morning people are they?" She said. Sasuke nodded. "No they're not." He said. Tenten gave them a glare but said nothing. She looked at Naruto and gave a small smile. Sasuke smirked but turned to Hinata. Unlike yesterday her headband was on her forehead. Sasuke frowned and sighed sadly. He wished he could have prevented the sealing. However it was too late.

"How are you doing?" He asked. Hinata shrugged. "Alright." She said. "Thank you by the way. If you hadn't been there to take the pain away it would have been so much worse." Sasuke nodded. Tenten looked up at them. "What are you two talking about?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head. "That's her business." He said. "She'll tell you if she wants to." Tenten frowned but said nothing. The subject was dropped.

They sat there waiting first minutes then finally hours. Sasuke looked around the clearing. The sun was fully up now and Sasuke was getting annoyed. Naruto was fully awake and had a beyond pissed look on his face. Tenten was trying obviously to keep her temper in check. Hinata had a frown on her face but was still managing to look calm.

Naruto finally gave a frustrated yell. "Oh come on!" He said angrily. "This guy is ten times worse than my father. How in the hell did he ever become a Sannin?!" Sasuke sighed. "Dobe calm down." He said. "Yelling isn't going to change anything." Naruto huffed but said nothing. Finally they heard footsteps. Sasuke turned to see Jiayara walking towards them. He had a book out and was scribbling away and giggling like a mad man as he approached them.

Naruto threw a kunai at him. Jiayara without looking up caught the kunai and then simply threw it back. Naruto caught it a pissed look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He shouted. "You tell us to meet here at five and you show up five hours late?!" Jiayara looked up with a smile. "I would have been here earlier but I had to do research for my next book." He said. Naruto glared but said nothing.

Jiayara finally placed up his notebook and walked towards the stumps. He pulled a clock out of his kunai pouch. He hit the button at the top and set it on the stump.

"The clocks set for noon." He said then pulled out three bells and attached them to his belt. "Your test is very simple." He said. "You just have to get these bells from me. That's all there is to it. You may use kunai and shrikun… remember if you not prepared to kill me you won't get a bell. If you don't get the bell before noon then you will be tied to one of those stumps and go without lunch. You will then watch me eat my lunch." Jiayara smiled. All of them stared as they realized why they had been told not to eat breakfast. Naruto suddenly laughed. Jiayara looked at him quizzically. The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding right Pervy Sage?" He said. "You tell us no to eat breakfast so we'll be hungry therefore not in our usual shape. Then you say if we don't get one bell we'll be tied to a stump without lunch. Then you tell us to use kunai and shrikun even though you couldn't even dodge a coffee cup. Did I miss anything?" Jiayara glared at him. "Shut your mouth brat!" He said. "I am very capable of dodging kunai and shrikun. You also didn't let me finish!" Naruto looked at him. "You got more to say Pervy Sage?" He said. "Well go ahead but make it quick. I plan to get a bell and quick." Sasuke looked at Naruto.

He did have a point that Jiayara hadn't dodged the coffee cup and the test was kind of ridiculous. However there opponent was a Sannin. They shouldn't underestimate him. Sasuke doubted that any of them would get a bell quick.

"Well brat." He said. "Those who also don't get a bell fail. They will be sent back to the academy. To answer a question before someone asks, there are only three bells. Since there is only three one of you will definitely fail. That person will get sent back to the Academy. However all of you could fail so it is up to you." Tenten stared. "You're saying one of us will fail?" Jiayara nodded. "Yep." He said. "However none of you could get a bell and all fail. So it is really up to you." Hinata stared. "Why have stupid rules like that?" Jiayara smiled. "To test you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Something about the way Jiayara was saying it was making him think there was more to the test then he thought.

"Alright." He said. "Ready…START!" They all jumped away hiding in separate areas. He needed to figure out the test. There was more to it. One of them get a bell from a Sannin? That was as likely as Sasuke wearing pink. Sasuke ran Jiayara's speech through his head. He tried to find a double meaning. One of them was going to fail. That didn't make sense. There were supposed to be squads of four.

"Alright Pervy Sage." Sasuke looked up to see Naruto glaring at Jiayara. "You're not goanna move so might as well just fight you and get it over with." Sasuke rolled his eyes. That was definitely the Naruto he knew. He thought more about it. The average Gennin could never take on a Jonin. Definitely not a Sannin. So fighting him was out of the question. He lies to them to get them to skip breakfast which makes them hungry and more likely not to focus. He pretty much said it's all on you if you pass the test. So he had pitted them against each other… Sasuke smacked his forehead. He wanted them to put aside their differences and work together. That was the only thing that made sense.

Sasuke jumped down into the field and rushed towards the battle of the Sannin and Gennin. Naruto threw a kick. Jiayara caught it and threw Naruto into the lake. Naruto landed with a splash. Sasuke made it to Jiayara and drew his sword. He swung at Jiayara's back. Jiayara turned and caught Sasuke's wrist.

"You should have known better then to try to sneak up on me." He said. "That tactic won't work." He then threw Sasuke towards the water as well. Sasuke landed with a splash. He recognized Naruto who was in his thinking pose in the blue. Sasuke swam to him. Naruto looked up and when he saw Sasuke he gave a wave and an eye smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes and held out his fist. Naruto looked at it then bumped it. Sasuke allowed his thoughts to flow to Naruto.

 _Dobe listen._ He thought. _The test is a joke. There's no way one of us can take on Jiayara. The test is to see if we can put asides or differences and what we want and see what we will do for a team._

Naruto's eyes widened. _Wow that was smart of you Sasuke._ He thought. _To think you of all people would be the one to say GO TEAM!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _We need to get to Tenten and Hinata and make a plan._ He thought. Naruto nodded. He then made a handsign. Suddenly there were ten Narutos in the water. Five of them transformed into Sasuke. Sasuke smirked it wasn't a bad plan. Not only would it distract Jiayara. It would also make the girls wonder what they're doing. The girls then might be able to figure out the meaning of the test. The clones flew out of the water towards Jiayara.

Naruto began to swim further upstream Sasuke followed him. When Sasuke knew they were covered by the trees he climbed out followed by Naruto. They walked into the forest. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"How do we find Tenten and Hinata?" He asked. Sasuke smirked. He closed his eyes and poured chakra into them. He activated his Sharingan.

"The Sharingan can see chakra." He said. "I have to be near it since it isn't the Byakugan but I should be able to pick them out." Naruto nodded. Sasuke began to make his way through the woods. He looked around looking for chakra. He stopped when he saw a chakra. He focused more on it and saw Tenten under a bush. Sasuke pointed and Naruto looked. It took him longer to find Tenten but eventually nodded. They walked towards her. As they approached they heard her muttering.

"Five Sasukes and Narutos?" Said sounding confused. "Why are they helping each other? Since when does Sasuke know the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Something is going on…" She muttered. Naruto walked up to her. He placed her hand on her shoulder. Now normally when someone sneaks up on someone they scream. However Tenten was a ninja. Which was bad for Naruto. She jumped up and kicked Naruto in the face. Naruto slammed into the tree and groaned. When Tenten saw him she gasped.

"Naruto?!" She exclaimed. "Oh crap! Naruto I'm so sorry." She placed her hand on his face a guilty expression. Naruto gave her a small smile. "It's fine." He promised. "I've had worse." Tenten nodded then her expression changed from guilt to surprise.

"Wait I thought you were out in the field with your clones." She said. Naruto shook his head. "They're a distraction." He said. "Sasuke and I need to talk to you." Tenten seemed to just notice Sasuke. She then looked at him. "What about?" She asked. Sasuke stepped forward. "The test is a fluke." He said. He then explained to her the true meaning of the test. Tenten looked surprised but nodded.

"Wow." She said. "To think Sasuke would figure it out." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said. "Look we need to tell Hinata." Suddenly a thump interrupted them. Hinata stood next to them her Byakugan activated.

"Already know Sasuke." She said. "When I saw the clones I figured it out. I mean you to were helping each other and I thought the test was off anyways." Sasuke nodded impressed. "Glad to hear it." He said. "Now we need a plan." He stopped and suddenly began to think. A frontal assault wouldn't work. They'd need a trap. He suddenly grinned.

"Naruto." He said. Naruto looked at him. "What teme." He said. Sasuke gave a smirk. "Do you have any of your pranking gear on you?" He asked. Naruto looked surprised but nodded. He reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out serval balloons and three small jars of paint.

"Yeah." He said. "Will this work?" He asked. Sasuke grinned. "That should work great. Tenten could you and Naruto turn those into paint mines?" He asked. Tenten nodded. "Yeah I think I can." Sasuke nodded. "Hinata." He said. "You'll be in charge of the frontal attack. I'm the fastest so I'll grab the bells. However I need everyone to use a really strong Jutsu." He told them. They nodded and Sasuke then began to explain his plan. This would work.

Chapter End

Cliffhanger. I'm sorry I hate those to. You'll like next chapter trust me. I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review please. Later guys.


	13. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys it's been to long since I last updated. I broke my laptop and cracked the screen. I have a way to get it fixed and I plan on writing still. However this is completely up to u. I have a decision the Black Fang is my best story. However I noticed how bad I really did if you think about. I gave Naruto and Kurenai no relationship that would be expected. The same for Kakashi. I didn't add a lot of details as I should and my chapters were short. So I decided to redo it. Remake. I plan on having the same storyline same main idea however there will be new things added and some other things. I plan on deleting the story with Kakashi because it is not that popular and I don't have time to write it. I plan on remaking Not the Only One and making it longer. It would be the same thing I'm working on in the Black Fang dialogue details and new things to the storyline. I also noticed my fight scenes had not so much detail. I plan on remaking. However if you guys think I shouldn't let me know immediately. Review and let me know. I will decide what to do then. I will update when you give me a good enough answer. I'm sorry but I don't see the point of writing another chapter if I might end up remaking everything again. So please let me know. Im glad to be back. Im sorry about this type of return but you won't regret it. I'm back and ready to write and fix my mistakes. Let me know. Later guys. Until next time. If I get an answer soon I will write a chapter tomorrow. Either for the Remakes or the regular story. Please let me know. Later.


End file.
